Days of Darkness
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: The Shadow Lord has found a new means of extending his reach into Deltora. Barda and Jasmine are abducted, and new evils reveal themselves. Will Lief be able to save his friends and his land before it is too late? **on indefinite hiatus**
1. Chapter 1: Temper

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, books, etc., in any of the "Deltora Quest" series, they are the sole property of Emily Rodda. Of course, the gist of the story is mine.**

**A/N: I'm writing this message 18/2/05 – A part in my story about Barda and the puzzle box is completely and utterly wrong. It was only a puzzle. What I wrote was before the fourth book was published, and it is on the assumption that Lief had made a prediction of the future. When Barda said something like, "I will solve this puzzle if it is the last thing I do!" Lief felt a shudder. I thought this may have meant something, but it didn't.**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter One: Temper**

All was well in Del – again. The moon was still up on this chilly, bleak morning. It was but two days until full moon, and therefore until the next town meeting.

Lief stood on the grand entrance steps to the castle, over-looking the town of Del. Peace had settled once again.

_But for how long?_ Lief pondered. _We have defeated the Shadow Lord so many times, but he just keeps coming back. Whose to say that the defeat of the four Sisters _did_ actually cut him off from Deltora once and for all?_

Lief had been disturbed by these thoughts for many weeks now, in fact, ever since he, Jasmine and Barda had returned from destroying the fourth and final Sister, the Sister of the South. They all bore scars from their journey: Barda had had a near death experience with that accursed puzzle box of his. Lief was still not entirely certain what had happened between Barda and the horror within, but he knew it was one thing that would remain a mystery to him forever.

Jasmine still bore the scar on her neck obtained when Laughing Jack had threatened her life. But what puzzled Lief was that, ever since they had returned, Jasmine had been very downcast; she refused to speak to anyone: not to Lief, not to Sharn, and not even her own father Doom. Lief felt hurt that Jasmine should shun him so. He was not ignorant – he knew this was exactly how Jasmine had felt all those weeks he had avoided speaking to her, but he had reasons, and he knew Jasmine did too, but what were they?

A cold wind blew, and Lief winced at the now constant pain in his right arm. When fighting the guardian of the Sister of the South, he had been sliced right down his arm from shoulder to wrist, and no amount of magic could completely heal it.

A sudden thought occurred to him, and it was that Jasmine had been all but killed by the guardian, maybe she was isolating herself from people because she felt ashamed that she had been so weak, such an easy target.

_But she is not_, thought Lief. _Jasmine is the bravest person I have ever met, and does that not make her the strongest? It is not her fault that she is so tiny, nor that,_ Lief suspected this was the real reason the Sister had had such a strong effect on Jasmine, _nor that she is the most mentally scarred. No one else has been through what she has._

He felt a stab of pain in his heart when he realised all of the bad things that had happened to Jasmine in her life. Her parents had been taken away from her when she was a child of the tender age of seven. Her mother had died in the Shadowlands. A person she had believed to be her friend turned out to be an Ol, and someone she had thought to have been flesh and blood turned out to been an illusion. Also, she had to bear the terrible burden of knowing that Laughing Jack's horses were indeed their own, yet she did not tell her companions, she did not wish for them to be as upset as she was herself.

Lief knew he was very lucky to have someone like her for a friend. He felt the now common knot in his stomach, yet he was still unsure of what caused it. Jasmine was very kind and compassionate and self-sacrificing. And everyone who met her could not help but like her.

"I wish I could have the same effect on people," Lief said aloud.

"Have what effect on people?"

Lief jumped as Jasmine appeared at his side. He felt his heart racing; she was talking to him again!

"It's nothing, Jasmine," Lief assured her.

"No, Lief," Jasmine said coldly. "For weeks now, you have been acting just as you did when you were doing all your secretive business concerning your heir. You have thoughts that you will share with no one – not Barda, not Sharn, not Doom – not even me."

Lief was about to interrupt – he was feeling very agitated now for some reason – but Jasmine held up her hand to silence him.

"Lief, we all know that you have many worries weighing down on you; tell us about them, let us share your burdens. We are more than willing to help you carry them."

"What would you know?" Lief all but shouted, feeling furious with himself just as much as with Jasmine.

_Am I that weak,_ he fiercely thought to himself. _Can everyone see that I can't cope? Why do they all think I am incompetent?_

But to Jasmine, he said, "I am more than able to cope with what burdens being a king adds onto my already heavy load! And so what if I do not share all my thoughts with you? You doubtless have thoughts of your own too! Or are you as open a book as you appear? I have no doubt that there is no depth to you, Jasmine! You are one of the most shallow-skinned people I have ever met!"

Jasmine was looking at Lief, obviously hurt. Her green eyes were wide with shock, and she seemed close to tears. After all, she had merely commented to Lief how distracted he seemed of late, and offered her help with his troubles. It pained Lief greatly to see Jasmine like this, but he seemed unable to stop, now that he was on a roll.

"And furthermore, who are you to complain of me isolating myself? When was the last time _you_ spoke to anyone? As soon as we got back you just went off into hiding, and refused to speak. In fact, now that I think about it, lots of these issues seem to trace back to you! As far as I can tell, everything is your fault!"

Lief regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth.

Jasmine, now in tears, met Lief's gaze determinedly.

"If that's the way you feel, Lief," she said with a quavering voice. "Then maybe I should leave – back to the forests, were I wasn't ruining everyone's lives."

And with that she left, burying her face in her hands. Lief felt immensely guilty. What had come over him? All the feelings he had experienced over the past few weeks had been bottling up inside him, and now exploded. He doubled over in pain, that, he realised, was the enormousness of how guilty he felt.

He did not follow after Jasmine, though. He reasoned that she would not leave until the next morning, and that it would be wise to give them both some time to calm down.

* * *

Lief thought that surely Jasmine would have recovered by mid-morning, so when he next saw her, he would apologise.

But Jasmine did not turn up for breakfast or lunch. And Lief began to worry very much when she had not as yet turned up when tea was well under-way.

"Has anyone seen Jasmine today?" Lief asked nervously.

Everyone's answer was the same:

"No, your Majesty."

"Sorry King Lief, but no."

"I did not notice her absence," said Doom sourly. Jasmine had not talked to him since her return, but he was not worried – he merely thought that she was angry with him for some reason or other. Nothing out of the usual.

"Maybe you should check the forge?" Barda suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Barda," Lief began exasperatedly, "I live there! The only time I have been away from there was for meals! I think I would have noticed her! Are you _really_ that foolish?"

Barda looked hurt and confused. He muttered an apology, and left the table.

Lief felt as though he was going to burst into tears. _**Great** day I'm having! _he thought sarcastically, _First Jasmine and now Barda!_

He went to find Barda; he did not want to lose him as well as Jasmine.

He caught up to Barda, tapped him on the shoulder.

"I am sorry Barda, I didn't mean that. I don't realise how I got this way, I just feel so different, and I don't know what has gotten into me of late, it's just-"

"That's okay, Lief," Barda interrupted. "I understand. There are a lot of pressures associated with being King. I know you won't admit to it, but there are."

"I know," Lief began, "but it's just that I-"

At that moment a piercing scream rang down the halls of the palace.

**So, what did you think? It wasn't that good…please R&R anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2: Search, and the Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, books, etc., in any of the "Deltora Quest" series, they are the sole property of Emily Rodda. Of course, the gist of the story is mine.**

**A great deal of this was written before the publication of "The Sister of the South" in Australia (I started it on 8/5/04 as the Americans write it. It feels odd. In Australia we write it 5/8/04), so I apologise if any of what I write ends up being completely false you read it after you read the final book. **

**Thanks so much to PJ Blindclown and DragonMaster for your encouraging reviews. And for others who may have found fault with the first chapter, thanks for your constructive criticism – just so you know, I'm aware that Jasmine isn't that weak or Lief that mean, but it's leading to something, so don't jump to conclusions. And I think you could have done it without the swearing and name-calling. Everyone must also understand that the companions have been through so much and are very disturbed. **

DAYS OF DARKNESS

Chapter Two: Search – and the Voice

"Jasmine!" Lief and Barda shouted in unison.

Another scream came. They dashed towards the source of it. As the screams continued, Barda led Lief up the stairs to the roof of the castle.

On the way there, Lief's heart was racing. He reached down, lifting up his shirt to see if the ruby was pale. As he did so, his hand brushed the opal. He saw Barda and himself, on the roof, facing an Ol – there was no sign of Jasmine.

"Barda – stop!" Lief screamed.

Barda came to a stumbling stop, "What?" he asked.

"Jasmine is not there," Lief said dully. He was not sure why, though, he said it like that. He was relieved, but that brought them back to the beginning; they had no idea where Jasmine was.

"It is an Ol impersonating her."

"What do we do, then?"

"Barda, send a handful of guards up there to deal with it – I don't have the time." With that Lief did something he had always wanted to do; he slid down the handrail of the stairs. In no time, he was on the second floor.

Lief found that very much fun and promised himself to do it again, once he had returned with Jasmine.

Lief went down the corridor to Jasmine's bedchamber. He knocked once, twice, a third time. Upon receiving no response, Lief opened the door and looked around the room.

Jasmine was not there. A note lay on her pillow in her untidy scrawl.

Lief picked it up and read:

To whoever finds my note,

I have decided to leave the palace, as I can no longer cope with the fact that people's lives would be better off without me.

Can whoever reads this note destroy it as soon as they have read it. If there are any messages that need desperately to be sent, ask Sharn to forward them on to me, she knows where I am.

Jasmine 

Lief felt his heart skip a beat; Jasmine had left, but Sharn would know where to find her.

_Why am I being so horrible?_ Lief thought to himself. _This isn't like me at all._

But then it came again. The disembodied Voice – if you could call it that – that he had been hearing for weeks.

_They're all against you._

_No, they're not._ Lief told the Voice firmly.

_They're plotting against you._

_No, they're not!_

_They plan to overthrow you-_

_No!_

_They want to be rid of you-_

_Stop it!_

_They'll go to any lengths to stop you-_

"Stop it!" Lief screamed out loud. Everyone was staring at him – horrified and afraid. They couldn't hear the Voice that he could. He was running down the corridors of the palace, his hands clamped over his ears, eyes tight shut, banging into the walls like a possessed man or a heretic.

_The girl doesn't love you._ The Voice continued sneeringly.

_I got rid of you!_

_Not as well as you got rid of her._

_Jasmine is fine! I – I – I didn't mean it!_

_But is she? She could be all alone, in the forests, facing terrible peril._

_Jasmine survived there for nine years by herself, she can still cope. She managed once before, she can do it again!_

_Is that what you truly believe? Tut, tut, tut. I would have thought you thought more of your friends than that! You don't care really, do you?_

_I do! I care more about my friends than anything else! I would give my life up for them! They know that, we all feel the same!_

_Really? Then why has the girl run away?_

_Stop it!_ Lief cried again. It was the fifth time this sort of thing had happened to him since he had returned. He could still feel the incredible evil of the Sister of the South.

It's time to admit it- 

_Stop it!_

_There's no escape from it-_

_Please stop!_ Lief screamed in head.

_Your friends couldn't care less about you; they'd rather you die._

"NO! Stop it! Stop it!" Lief cried out loud.

The cackling Voice disappeared and Lief collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

This was the first time he had won. Every other time the Voice had spoken to him, he had been momentarily possessed – that was what had happened with Jasmine. He knew it. It was not his fault, he knew, but he had been weak to give in to the Voice before hand. It was the Voice that had made him say the things to Jasmine that he would never have said to her in his worst nightmares. It was the Voice that had made him snap at Barda.

_I know that Voice,_ Lief thought, his mind still foggy from the aftermath of the Voice, _It is the Voice of the Shadow Lord._

**That got a bit _Peter Pan_-ishy towards the end, didn't it? Anyone who has seen the movie with Jeremy Sumpter would know what I mean. I LOVE YOU JEREMY!**

**Please R&R**

**:D angel-kitten-teddy**


	3. Chapter 3: These Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, books, etc., in any of the "Deltora Quest" series, they are the sole property of Emily Rodda. I do, however, own Feli.**

**A great deal of this was written before the publication of "The Sister of the South" in Australia (I started it on 8/5/04 as the Americans write it. It feels odd. In Australia we write it 5/8/04), so I apologise if any of what I write ends up being completely false after you read the final book. **

**Hey guys and girls! I've re-done this chapter because I _really_ hated the first version! I hope this one is better! I've completely changed the plot and what I'm going to do with Feli – he probably won't be evil.**

**Another massive thanks to PJ Blindclown, for your continued support and encouragement, it's been a huge help. And to DragonMaster as well, thanks, I loved your review, it was SO reassuring and it made me laugh. You two are the BEST. I advise everyone who reads my story to read PJ Blindclown's 'In Springtime', because it is one hundred times better than mine and I'm really enjoying it.**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 3: These Thoughts**

Jasmine now slowly ambled down the path to the Forests of Silence. She had been running for many hours and, now that she was sure no one was following, she could go at her own pace.

She sighed, "Why did I pick such an obvious place to run to? Everyone will know straight away that I'm here."

_Because you want them to,_ Jasmine heard her conscience tell her. _Jasmine, admit it – you're hoping Lief will follow you._

_That's not true! I hate Lief!_

_Do you?_

Jasmine didn't know what to think; part of her hated Lief for being so horrible to her, for treating her like an infant at times, also. Yet she knew in her heart that she loved Lief, and that by running away she was not only leaving him, but also leaving her good friends Barda, Sharn, and her father, Doom.

The emotions that she had been bottling up inside her ever since she was a child of the age of twelve felt as though they were at bursting point.

Ominous clouds hung over head, and rain started to drizzle down. She ran to the edge of the Forest. It had taken her so long to get there because she had to take the long way so as to avoid the Wenn and their god the Wennbar.

Not far off, Jasmine could see a tree with a hollowed trunk, and it looked quite safe and cosy there.

As she ran for the shelter of the tree, Jasmine prayed the rain would soon stop, as it had already reached the point of pouring, and she did not want to be on the ground when the sun went down.

Hours passed, the rain had not died. Jasmine hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. She began to cry.

She cried like she never had before, and soon felt all her worries ebbing away. She began to wonder why she thought crying was weak. Surely it was if you cried at just anything, but every now and then you just need a good cry to relieve your emotions and stresses. And that was exactly what Jasmine was doing now.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine jumped as the jovial voice spoke. "Isn't it a bid cold and dangerous?"

Jasmine wiped her eyes and looked up to see a good-looking man gazing at her fondly. For a moment she was locked in the gaze of his deep blue eyes. His ash-blonde hair fell over part of his face.

He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Come with me to my home, it will be so much safer and warmer. Goodness knows what the horrid beasts of the night might do to you."

He offered a hand, and Jasmine took it. Once he had pulled her to her feet, Jasmine brushed herself down and once again smiled at the man.

"Who are you?" She asked rather bluntly, even though she was smiling.

"I'm Feli, and who might you be?" The man responded, throwing another dazzling smile Jasmine's way.

"I'm Jasmine-"

"Of the palace?"

Jasmine felt herself blush deeply, but from anger, not from being recognised. "No, I am Jasmine of the forest, I grew up here and this is where my heart always has, and always will be."

Feli looked a little taken aback from the outburst.

On a calmer note, Jasmine continued, "These are my two constant companions Filli and Kree." Jasmine gestured at the little furred creature that was forever on her shoulder, and her Raven guardian.

"Unfortunately, I live alone, so I have no companions to introduce you to." Feli smiled meekly.

Then he began to retreat into the depths of the forests, and Jasmine followed at a shy distance.

He led her down a winding path, twisting this way and that through the trees. There were a few parts of the forests that were flooded due to the rain, so they had to go half of the way to Feli's house via the trees. Jasmine was impressed by his ability.

Never before had she met someone as close to nature as she was herself. She was half hoping that he would have a nest, just like her, but was sadly disappointed when she found a tree house. _At least it is up in the trees,_ thought Jasmine.

"It's not much, but it's home."

Feli lead Jasmine inside, and she was astounded. It may have looked disappointing to Jasmine from the outside, but the inside took her breath away.

Vines and moss covered the walls and floor, birds were chirping on the windowsill, clothes and possessions were scattered everywhere, and it certainly wasn't neat – just like Jasmine.

As Jasmine was scanning the room, she was astonished by what she saw in the corner.

She gasped. It was…

**There you are – not much better, I know, but it's leading to a better plot than the first one. Please R&R.**

**Enjoy!**

**angel-kitten-teddy**


	4. Chapter 4: Concern

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, books, etc., in any of the "Deltora Quest" series, they are the sole property of Emily Rodda.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, especially Raigeki for your review, I will try to take in all you have said, and thanks for your encouragement. And Raigeki, if you're reading this now, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE (!) update 'The Amulet of Auroch' and 'The Amulet of Auroch Recut' soon! I'm _dying_ to read the next chapters! Thanks again! **

**DAYS OF DARKNESS **

**Chapter 4: Concern**

_Can't think of anything…just for the sake of it: **AUSSIE, AUSSIE, AUSSIE** (if you know what comes next, answer in your review. The first correct entry will…umm…have the next chapter dedicated to them! )_

Lief was searching the palace frantically. Where was Sharn? She was _always_ in the entrance hall, helping the troubled citizens of Del, but now – she wasn't. Her helpers were, but she was nowhere to be seen, no one knew where she was.

Lief was so deep in thought, he did not even notice Doom coming to find him, and crashed right into the tall man.

"Hello Lief!" He began jovially. Upon seeing Lief's hurt expression, he immediately stopped. "What is wrong?"

"Jasmine – she's run away."

"Indeed?" asked Doom, raising an eyebrow. "I would not worry. She had been planning a small _holiday_ of sorts. She just needs time to collect her thoughts. She will return before too long."

"Do you know where?"

"Lief, why do you want to know? She will be back soon."

"It is just that I am afraid I deeply offended her, and I will not be able to rest until I have made it up to her."

"Fine. It's all too obvious, isn't it? She went to the forests."

"Of course – I didn't think of it at the start because I didn't think she'd be that predictable. Surely she'd realise that we'd guess it almost straight away, wouldn't she?"

Doom raised an eyebrow again, "Maybe she wanted us to know where she was." He gave Lief a knowing nod and began to walk away.

Lief was a little stunned, so, in a daze, he went to find Barda. Surely Jasmine didn't _want_ to be found, it wasn't like her.

Lief was rudely shaken from his thoughts as he heard Barda's triumphant cry. Going to see what was causing the trouble, Lief headed to the kitchens – where the sound had come from.

"What is the matter Barda? Has there been news of Jasmine?" Lief asked hopefully.

"No, sorry Lief." Barda glanced at him apologetically.

"What are you so happy about, then?"

Barda grinned at Lief sheepishly. "I was just cheering because…nothing Lief."

"No really, what?" Lief asked, a hint of eager amusement in his voice. Whenever Barda was happy, so was he.

"Nailed a rat with my sword."

Lief raised an eyebrow. "That is what you're exited about?"

"Do you know how incredibly hard that is to do when it was running like that one?" Barda asked anxiously.

"Barda," Lief walked right up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, patronisingly looking him in the eye and whispered, "You need to get a significant other."

"Like you have Jasmine?" Barda asked laughingly, but immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, disgusted with himself. "Sorry Lief."

"Come, we shall inspect the forest. It is indeed the most likely place, is it not?"

"Of course, we will just pack a few supplies. Hop to it; spit-spot."

Lief looked at Barda sceptically, barely able to stop the laughter. "Spit-spot?"

"Quiet."

As the sun was setting, Lief and Barda approached the edge of the forests.

"Lief, we should camp here for the night. It's far safer than the forests would be."

"But that is where Jasmine is."

"Exactly! And Goodness only knows where the hell she is in that mess!" Barda said frustratedly, throwing his hands in the air.

**A/N: I know…no cliff-hanger, how boring. Just to annoy those who obsess about them – you still don't know what Jasmine found in the room! Hahaha! Mwahahaha! I win!**

**I know the 'significant other' thing sounds really lame, but remember, they don't have terms like girlfriend in Deltora Quest.**

**Sorry this took so long to update. I just didn't really have anything to write, as you can see from this chapter.**

**I made the somewhat unstartling and un-surprising realisation that the first few chapters have nothing what-so-ever to do with the main plot. It's kinda like a…side quest…that happens before the main quest even happens…I know, uh-huh. Sure. If anyone has any idea what I'm talking about, would you be so kind as to explain it to me?**

**The REAL quest will start soon, so I'm sorry for wasting your time with these first few chapters. Don't worry, something interesting will happen soon.**

**Just a teaser, for the next chapter:**

**As Jasmine was scanning the room, she was astonished by what she saw in the corner.**

**She gasped. It was…**

**Dun, dun, dun, da-ah-ah (evil realisation music)**

**To be honest, I haven't entirely decided what it's gonna be, but never fear, I will!**

**Never fear! Susie's here! Sorry, couldn't help myself after the last sentence, he he he.**

**Until next time! Ciao!**

**:D angel-kitten-teddy**


	5. Chapter 5: In the Night

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**MerenwenIce, this one is dedicated entirely to you. You were first to guess the answer correctly – for all those interested, it was OY! OY! OY! (or OI! OI! OI!) – and I finally updated the story.**

**I'm sorry everyone for taking SOOOOO long to update, but I've been really, REALLY busy, so yeah.**

**After reading 'Sister of the South', I realise that this is completely wrong, BUT I'M GONNA KEEP GOING ANYWAY! (Yay! Go me!)**

**Well, enjoy! (I hope!)**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 5: In the Night**

Jasmine gasped. In the corner of the room, lying sprawled over a table was…

"Oh, my…WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!" Jasmine yelled.

Feli looked at her in astonishment and shame. "It's just something I found in…"

"In the palace!" Jasmine cried. "That is one of my birds! My messengers! You've killed her!"

"I haven't killed her, I just…"

But Jasmine no longer cared what Feli had to say; she was completely ignoring him, instead rushing to the bird's side. She felt her heart give a thud as she realised it was Ebony. "Oh, Ebony," she whispered with disbelief, "What has happened to you?"

She picked the raven up in her arms and looked all over for any sign of injury. There was a small puncture in the bird's silky chest. Jasmine held the bird to her ear to see if she was breathing. She wasn't.

"She's…" Jasmine felt a lump in her throat, and gulped it down, "dead."

Jasmine fell uncontrollably into tears. Filli climbed out from his hiding place under her collar, and Kree flew in from outside, both to comfort the girl.

"You…you-" Jasmine could no longer get the words out.

Feli draped a blanket over Jasmine's shoulders and placed a firm, comforting arm around her. "Calm down, little mouse," He whispered soothingly. "I did nothing. I found her like that on the forest floor.

"Animals die, you should know that. Goodness knows Kree and Filli aren't going to be around forever, you shouldn't get too attached. Judging by their age, I wouldn't expect they have much time left."

"Stop it!" Jasmine hissed, hugging the dead form of Ebony to her chest, "You're evil! You don't have a connection with the Forests at all!" her voice was now steadily getting louder. "You've been lying to me! And I wouldn't surprised if – oh, my!"

Jasmine had just glimpsed a dart-firing crossbow in the corner. "You killed her! On purpose! I HATE YOU!"

And with that, Jasmine jumped up, sending the blanket that was around her shoulders to the ground, leaped out the door and jumped down to the ground, Ebony still hugged tightly against her.

It was pitch black, but Jasmine had always found her way, even in these conditions. But she had nowhere to go; she just kept walking and walking, driven by her anger and sorrow.

After covering a fair distance, Jasmine heard a sly, hissing sound. She realised how, in her haste, she had foolishly gone trekking along the forest floor in the dark. Countless beasts were out at this time, moaning and hissing and shrieking.

Her breathing quickened, as did her heart and her pace. She had to find somewhere safe.

A little in the distance, she spotted two figures lumbering around in the darkness. Good, she thought, I mustn't be too far from the edge of the forest.

At that moment a creature sprung out and slashed Jasmine across the back. She screamed and crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Lief and Barda were starting into the forest at Lief's command. Looking up, Lief saw Jasmine in the distance. He saw her fall.

"Jasmine!" Lief and Barda cried, seeing the girl crumple to the ground.

Lief ran towards her, heedless of the danger he was putting himself into. Barda was rapidly searching through his pack for some fire beads to light a fire and the night.

As Lief arrived at her side, he saw a beast like a miniature behemoth with massive claws about three feet long. It was growling at him, but a sudden shrieking sound scared it away. Obviously even this fearful creature was pray to something even worse.

Lief picked Jasmine up, failing to see the small black lump beside her. He carried her out of the Forest and to the nearest empty field. Barda follow behind them, and lit a campfire with some of the twigs he had been collecting.

Barda briefly told Lief he was going to go back to the palace to get a horse and carriage. In the meantime, Lief gently rolled Jasmine onto her side. Through a tear in the fabric of her shirt, blood was spilling, pouring, out. It was so thick that Lief could not see through to the wound, but he could tell it was very deep.

He heard a howl, cutting through the silence of the night. Looking up fearfully, he saw a wolf with its nose close to the ground, slowing stalking up behind them.

**Well, that's all for now.**

_**I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain!**_

**Sorry, but it a dark and stormy night when I wrote this. I LOVE dark and stormy nights!**

**Reviews would be ever so much appreciated, and any suggestions as to where this story might go. I want you, my loyal readers, to have a say in this, and to feel part of it. If you have any worthwhile additions that don't completely throw my plot out the window, I will make no hesitation in adding them. So please tell me what you think!**

**Many thanks,**

**angel-kitten-teddy**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, there are so many of you!**

**MerewenIce: **Thanks for your many reviews. Thanks especially for your advice; I hope this chapter is still okay with you. If it isn't, please let me know so that in the future I don't make the same mistakes. Thanks again, keep in touch!

**Bookwormgal:** Thank-you very much, here's the next chapter for you!

**Sayana:** Thank-you very much, and thanks for realising what was going on. You're the only one who has said they don't really think I'm taking the characters too much out of context. You probably will after this chapter, but hey! What can I say? Sometimes you have to alter them just a little to fit in with the story line. They will be back to normal before too long, I promise.

**Blazoner:** Thanks for your interesting reviews, there is a fair bit more action in chapter 8, but I've gotta lead up into that, so sorry if these next two chapters are a bit slow.

**Amity-Star:** Naturally. When I was writing this chapter there were thunderstorms, but it was during the afternoon – not quite as impressive as at night.

**Dragonmaster:** I know, I think I was on a sugar-high when I wrote that, and have since edited the story, and cut it out. Thanks so much for your ongoing support, you've been a great help so far with my story, so thank you very much.

**PJ Blindclown:** Thanks, it's always good to hear from you, another who has helped throughout the whole story. Please update all of your stories soon – especially **In Springtime**. I can't wait for the next installment!

**SweetHeartJamie:** Thank you very much, you really are a sweetheart, lol.

**Basilisk330:** Thank-you, here's the next chapter for you!

**Raigeki:** Thank-you, I always enjoy reading your reviews, they are very amusing! Please update **Amulet or Auroch **and **Amulet of Auroch Recut **VERY SOON! I can't stand the suspense. Especially **Recut** – please update that one really soon, it's awesome!

**Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 6: Sorry**

Lief felt a terrible fear grip his heart. The wolf was snarling, slowly approaching. Its ears were pressed flat against its head; it was baring its teeth, slobber and blood dripping from them. An evil glint lit its yellow eyes, which were staring straight at Jasmine – it had caught the scent of her blood.

Barda was gone. Jasmine was unconscious, possibly slipping into death. Lief was one boy against a terrible, massive wolf.

He glanced at Jasmine – he could not let anything happen to her. It was his fault she was out here to begin with. It would not be because of him that she died. It did not matter what happened to him, just as long as Jasmine was safe. His duty was to protect her – as King, as a friend, and because he was the one to blame.

_But those aren't the only reasons,_ the voice inside his head told him. It was not the evil one, but his own. _She has to live so you can tell her…that those words you said were not your intention, you did not think them or mean them. That it was HIM._

_There's more…_his voice continued. But Lief was not ready to think like that yet. Or feel like that. Provided he lived through this, there would be plenty of time to tell her.

But what if he didn't live? What if he could never apologise? Now was not the time to think of that.

Lief could sense the wolf was very near. Slowly, he twisted down and placed his hand around the hilt of his sword. He sat, waiting.

The creature chose its moment and pounced, but Lief had anticipated it. He brought his sword around with astonishing speed and pierced the creature's belly. As the sword pushed through the wolf, Lief's right arm – which was his sword arm – began to ache terribly. It cost him much, and he had trouble removing his sword from the creature, which was still trying feebly to fight back.

It was at this point that he realised he would never be quite the fighter he used to be. With a sad conviction, he ended the creature's pitiful struggles and put it out of its misery.

Lief sighed, and turned back to Jasmine. He had to help her. Depression does nothing but dig a deep, wide, steep hole, and there was no use just letting it. Putting all other thoughts aside, he went back to Jasmine. Her usually healthy glow had completely disappeared, replaced with a deathly paleness.

Lief fought away the terrible feelings creeping in to him. He set his mind to the task at hand. He needed to clean the blood first, then bind the wounds. Looking around, he realised that he and Barda only had half a medical kit, and didn't have any spare cloth. Thinking about his options, Lief took his shirt off and used it to mop up the blood flowing from Jasmine's back. When it was out of the way, he saw the deep slashes edged with purple bruising. Jasmine's back had been massacred, and it was entirely his fault. He only prayed that magic would be able to remove the scaring, and that she would be able to return to full health. Grabbing bandages from Barda's pack, he rapped them tightly around her, going around her back and chest.

Making sure she stayed on her side, and would not roll onto her back, Lief covered her with both his and Barda's blankets, as well as her own. Lief sat very close to her and warmed his frozen hands in front of the fire.

The night's air was frosty against his bare skin, but selfless Lief didn't even consider taking one of the three blankets Jasmine had.

Many hours later, Lief heard a slight movement beside him. Turning around sharply, he saw Jasmine beginning to sit up.

"Lief?" she murmured. She winced at the pain in her back as she sat up.

Lief placed a finger against her lips. "Hush, Jasmine," he said, "Just lie back down and sleep."

Jasmine, still a little out of it, answered, "But it's my turn to watch."

Lief laughed. It was the laugh that always warmed Jasmine's heart and comforted her.

Finally coming round completely, she asked, "What happened?"

"You were attacked. Luckily, Barda and myself were there. The creature was scared off by another. Barda has gone to the palace to get a horse and cart, and I bandaged your back."

Jasmine spotted the wolf, but she said nothing. It wasn't necessary for her to ask what happened – anyone could figure it out for themselves. Her eyes strayed to Lief's bare chest.

Lief answered the unspoken question, "We didn't have any cloth to wipe the blood away from your back."

"But Lief, you'll catch a cold! Why did you not take a blanket to keep warm?"

"The thought never occurred to me, but even now I would no use one, for I can see you need it more."

Jasmine unexpectedly moved forward and hugged Lief.

"You take such good care of me, and are so selfless, Lief of Del, I do not deserve a friend as good as you."

Lief pulled back from her hug. "No, Jasmine. It is quite the other way around. It is I who do not deserve a friend as good as you."

Lief's eyes were cast down to the ground, and Jasmine was quite lost, "Lief, what do you mean?"

Lief fought back the tears that were threatening to come on.

"Jasmine, I am so sorry for those hurtful things I said, I did not mean a single one of them."

"Lief, it isn't really nece-"

"I appreciate all the help you give me, and am very grateful for your offer to help me with my burdens. You are not in the least bit shallow, but are the least superficial person I have ever met. And I _was_ keeping thoughts to myself that I should have shared. I should not have isolated myself, but you have every right to want to keep to yourself for a while. And I can assure you, Jasmine, nothing is your fault. The number of issues you solve is only surpassed by the number of problems I create. I am so sorry for what I said, you have done nothing wrong; I am the one who is at fault." He decided against mentioning the Shadow Lord; there was nothing gained in worrying people about the fact that the Shadow Lord had against all odds found a way to enter Lief's thoughts again.

Taking a deep breath, Lief glanced at Jasmine. In the dim light of the fire, he could see a comforting smile upon her face.

"Lief, there is no need to apologise. While what you said may have been a little harsh, I over-reacted. And you are being too hard on yourself, you have done nothing wrong."

But Jasmine saying this only made Lief feel worse. He felt a few tears slip down his cheek.

Jasmine was taken aback by this, "Lief, whatever is the matter?"

"Be mad at me!" Lief cried. "Be mad at me, scream at me, hate me, but whatever you do, don't be sympathetic to me! Anger I could handle, but being nice? It only makes me feel more wretched."

Lief turned away, and buried his face in his knees. Jasmine got up and walked to his side. Crouching down, she put an arm around his shoulders, and rested her head against his.

"Lief," she began, "I have no reason to be angry at you. I would in no way wish for you to suffer, so please forgive yourself as I have forgiven you. It pains me greatly to see that I could have inflicted wretchedness upon you, and right now it is my dearest wish for you to return to the old Lief I know."

Lief sighed. He turned to look Jasmine in the eyes. They were shining with warmth, and Lief was immediately glad that both of them had lived, so that he may see them that way again.

At that moment, Barda came trundling up the road on the cart that he was steering. Bella and Honey were pulling the reins, and looked very eager at their new task.

Jasmine suddenly cried out, "Ebony!" then doubled over in pain from her wounds. Doing this, however, only stretched the skin on her back, and caused her to recoil in agony.

"Jasmine!" Lief cried, rushing to help her up.

Between great, pained sobs, Jasmine choked, "Ebony – she is dead. I wanted to bury her, but I must have dropped her body when that creature attacked."

Barda jumped down from his seat at the front of the carriage, and rushed to Lief and Jasmine. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Take Jasmine and settle her down in the carriage – there is someone I have to find."

Barda did as he was asked, and Lief grabbed a stick from the fire and used it as a torch. With the light guiding his way, Lief ventured to the spot where he had found Jasmine, and saw the black body lying there. He picked it up and trudged back to the carriage. He felt very uncomfortable carrying the dead form in his arms. Just like Jasmine, he and Barda had come to love this beautiful and trustworthy creature. It pained him greatly to see her come to her demise.

He stepped into the carriage, where Jasmine was lying down across some seats. Lief sat down opposite her, and lay Ebony down next to him.

Jasmine saw the little bird, and immediately began to cry. Choking sobs sounded in the otherwise silent carriage, and tears streamed down her face unattended to.

Lief glanced out the window. He felt terribly upset, and he did not wish to see Jasmine like that.

**I'm sorry to all the guys who would have just gone sigh with this chapter, but how boring would it have been if Lief just had everything straight out? I thought I would try to make it more interesting than just pulling everything out of his pack. It's as boring to write stuff like that as it is to read it. Also, this proves Lief is _resourceful_, a new word for many of the guys I know. Also, I know I'm not the only girl who likes to think of a shirt-less Lief, and I have to accommodate for all peoples. lol, no, I'm not being serious. Don't worry, unlike some of my friends I don't get crushes on fictional characters. Also, I put down 'romance' as one of the characteristics of this story, so every so often there's gonna be romantic fluff, and every five-seven chapters, there's possibly gonna be an a chapter in which the sole theme is pretty much romance, so I apologise in advance.**

'**Massacred' probably was a bit of a bad word to use, but it is one of my favourites. It's just so expressive and sounds so awesome…_massacred_…hehehe.**

**Anyway, I hope very much that you enjoyed this chapter, and would be so kind as to provide me with some constructive criticism.**

**Guess what? I've got a special surprise for you all. It's a very big deal to me, so I hope you will enjoy this gift…NEXT CHAPTER THE PLOT ACTUALLY STARTS! YAY! I'm so happy, I could cry.**

**Well, that's all for now! See you later my special people!**

**:D angel-kitten-teddy**


	7. Chapter 7: A Despondent Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Deltora Quest characters, etc. they are all the property of a wonderfully gifted lady we all know of - Emily Rodda. However, this plot and its cliché title are mine, so I do own something at least.**

**THANK-YOUS**

**MerewenIce**: Give her a round of applause everybody, MerewenIce is now like, um, my personal editor. She checked this chapter and the next two for me, so I want to thank her. I always take your opinion to heart, and try to incorporate all you tell me into my writing, so thank-you. Also everybody, MerewenIce and myself will be writing a story soon, so keep an eye out for that – it's gonna be another Deltora Quest one.

**PJ Blindclown:** I blushed SO bad when I read your review, and burst into uncontrollable, nervous laughter. I can't believe I actually said that, omg. You're over it, I never had it, my friends are still obsessed. Thank-you for your constant support.

**DragonMaster:** I thank-you for your on-going support. I am so sorry, but I don't think you'll be too happy with this chapter, but I DO think you'll like the next two chapters, won't they, MerwenIce? Chapters 8 and 9 have more action – well, that's no accomplishment, considering I don't think I had ANY action to date – and are a fair bit darker. And guess what? Only 2 per cent romance for both chapters. I thought you'd like that.

**Amity-Star:** Thank-you, I wasn't intending for it to be sweet, that's just how it turned out. Merry Christmas to you too.

**LiefxJasmine:** Thank-you, and here's the next chapter for you!

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 7: A Despondent Decision**

The silent city of Del passed by the window, but Lief took none of it in. His heart was a raging storm of emotions, and he was unable to concentrate on anything else.

He felt relief that they had found Jasmine, and that she was alive. He was terribly depressed by the fact that he would never again use a sword with the ease he once had. Despair and utter sadness hounded him with the death of the messenger bird Ebony, and he felt great love towards his constant companions, who always looked out for him, even if they had troubles of their own. Especially Jasmine.

He looked at the silent, teary-eyed figure of the girl who had done so much for him, and who loved him unconditionally. He did not deserve someone so wonderful as her to be his friend. Again agony pierced his heart. He could not believe the awful things he had said. Whether or not the Shadow Lord had possessed him, he should have been strong enough to beat him off.

The final emotion causing havoc in his heart was hatred. Pure hatred for the Shadow Lord. Lief knew now that there was no other option than to destroy him once and for all. He would not put up with his nemesis plaguing him for the rest of his life. Regardless of how soon or distant the end of his life was, Lief would not sit here and let it happen to him. He _would_ destroy the Shadow Lord, once and for all.

Lief heard Barda merrily whistling from the front of the carriage, and once again looked at Jasmine's now sleeping form.

_But I will have to do it without them_, Lief came to the conclusion, _I could never put them in harm's way…again._

For the short remainder of the journey, Lief just sat and stared at Jasmine. The early morning light was filtering in through the window, and casting a glittering shine through Jasmine's hair. Her small body barely took up the seats which Lief would have found himself most uncomfortable and out of room with.

He would miss her. He just hoped her future would turn out the way she wanted it to, for he was quite certain he wouldn't see it. He had come to face the realisation that he would probably die in the attempt to kill the Shadow Lord, even if he did somehow succeed.

Lief sighed and glanced out the window just as the carriage came to a stop outside the forge.

* * *

Barda jumped down from his driver's seat, and went to open the door for Lief. _Just like the king's chauffeur_, Barda chuckled to himself. When he did, however, he was shocked to find his young King looking so old and depressed. Barda knew better than to ask Lief what was the matter, but that didn't stop him from being curious. He knew Lief well enough to know that he had made a decision, and he was not happy with it. But what that decision was, Barda had no idea.

He reached in to get Jasmine, but Lief stopped him.

"Let her have her well deserved sleep. She is in desperate need for it." Lief stated, before turning and murmuring, "So much has happened, so much that shouldn't have happened. They are far better off without me."

Barda realised he was not meant to hear the last part, but he sighed and felt a terrible sadness. _Poor Lief_, he thought,_ he has been through so much, and puts himself through things he really doesn't have to. It was the worst thing that could have happened to him, becoming king at such a young age. It has made him age ten years in the heart and mind. He should have been able to enjoy his youth. It is all too much for him._

* * *

Had Lief had known what Barda was thinking, he would have immediately tried to disprove him, yet it would have possibly provoked him to use his brain. If he did, he would have realised that it was foolish for him to go off alone, that all he would do is cause panic, and cause his friends to put themselves in harm's way anyway, when they followed after him. But he would not think like that. He thought what he was doing was the only way to keep his friends safe, and that was always his downfall. He did not think of the domino effect. He only thought as far as the first move. But desperation causes people to be blind-sighted, short-tempered and to lose the ability to think straight.

He went into his room and sat down on his bed. Thoughts of how best to escape filled his mind, but he realised that first he would have to come up with a plan for how to defeat the Shadow Lord. He knew the annals would not help him – if they had anything about how to defeat the Shadow Lord, it would have been done by now. He sighed and threw himself down on his bed.

Lief heard the sound of the carriage pulling away. Barda must have been heading to the palace. So it came as a surprise when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called casually, still lying down and with his hands resting under his head.

He heard the door open and close almost silently behind the person.

"Lief?"

It was Jasmine. Lief started and tried to get up.

"No, no," Jasmine cooed, "stay there, it is quite alright."

Lief lay down again, and felt his heart beating rapidly and hard in his chest. He caught Jasmine's scent as she sat down beside him.

"Lief, Barda's worried about you. He – he overheard something he probably shouldn't have, and now he's worried you're going to do something foolish."

"Why would I?" Lief snapped. He had not meant to, but his plans were slowly slipping from his control like water in cupped hands. Now that Jasmine would find out what was going on, she would try to stop him.

"It's about the Shadow Lord, isn't it?" Jasmine asked quietly.

Lief just nodded.

"You want to destroy him, so he can't harm us any more." It wasn't a question, Jasmine was just stating the facts she knew were true. "Lief, I think it's time you tell me what's going on."

Lief looked up at her, sitting over him. Her hair on one side was tucked behind her ear, but on the other it fell forward and brushed against his still bare chest. Her eyes were deep with concern, but she didn't put on a sympathetic look. Her face wasn't really displaying any emotion at all, other than a form of sincerity and curiosity mixed.

Lief just wanted to sit up and hug her, she always knew what he needed, even if he wouldn't admit it himself.

Jasmine shifted slightly. Lief was lost in these thoughts, and still hadn't answered her. He was just staring at her. Into her red, tear-stained eyes. Another tear appeared there, and this startled Lief.

"Please answer me Lief. Have I done something wrong? Or don't you trust me enough with this?"

The tears, which had been coming to Jasmine far too easily of late, yet again took control.

Lief was horrified at the idea that Jasmine could think that, and was disgusted with himself for being the cause of her tears.

He sat up and hugged Jasmine to his chest. He stoked her hair and whispered hushes to try to calm her.

"Jasmine," he finally started, lowering his mouth to her ear, so he could just whisper gently to her, "how could you think that? You are the person I trust more than any other in the whole of Deltora. You could never do anything to make me want to keep my silence around you. It just took me so long to answer because…" Lief was unable to finish his sentence. He wasn't ready for that yet.

* * *

Jasmine awoke with a start, Barda was checking on Filli and Kree.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," Barda began. There was a terribly sorrowful look in his eyes. "I was just checking that Filli and Kree were alright."

"You did not disturb me," Jasmine began, looking with that searching gaze of hers. "Barda, is something the matter?"

Barda knew Jasmine would not stand to be lied to, or left out of the knowledge he wished to share. "Something is wrong with Lief. He is planning something, and he is not happy with it. I - I overheard him saying, 'So much has happened, so much that shouldn't have happened. They are far better off without me.'"

"What could he have meant?"

"I am not sure. We must head back to the palace now."

"You go – and take Filli and Kree. I will see to Lief." Jasmine stood up, swaying and gasping at the pain in her back. Barda moved out of her way, and went back up to sit on the rider's seat.

As he pulled away, Jasmine made her way to the house at the back of the forge. It was quite cold outside, and a little of the night's rain still hung about, even though it was only a slight drizzle now.

There was a slight dawn light that guided Jasmine through to the house. When she arrived at Lief's bedroom, she knocked gently on the door.

"Come in!" Lief's voice called from behind the wood.

As quietly as she could, Jasmine opened the door and gently shut it behind herself.

She saw Lief lying on his bed, he started and made an effort to rise, but she quickly told him not to bother.

Jasmine gently sat down next to Lief, and she felt a slight discomfort in her stomach as she did so. She bent over Lief and told him about Barda's concerns.

She noticed the rapid rise and fall of his chest with his quick breathing, and the fact that he was looking anywhere but at her.

"It's about the Shadow Lord, isn't it?" she asked.

He simply nodded.

"You want to destroy him, so he can't harm us any more." She knew it was true. "Lief, I think it's time you tell me what's going on."

Now he looked at her. Jasmine noticed his dark eyes travel from her own eyes, to her face, to her hair brushing against his chest. Slightly uncomfortably, she moved her position a little so it wouldn't do that any more.

Lief didn't answer, he just stared at her, and Jasmine wrongly thought it was a cold stare. A tear sprang to her eye.

"Please answer me Lief. Have I done something wrong? Or don't you trust me enough with this?"

Jasmine felt a dull ache in her heart, and the tears starting to flow. Lief looked shocked, and immediately jumped up to hug her. He stroked her hair comfortingly, and placed his chin on top of her head. He whispered hushes, and Jasmine felt herself slowly calming.

"Jasmine," Lief said after a little while, Jasmine felt his lips brush against her ear. It sent a thrill down her spine, and her heart began to beat faster. Lief continued, "how could you think that? You are the person I trust more than any other in the whole of Deltora. You could never do anything to make me want to keep my silence around you. It just took me so long to answer because…"

Jasmine thought Lief was having trouble telling her what was troubling him. _It must be so hard on him_, she thought.

* * *

Jasmine misinterpreted this, in a way, thankfully, and saw it as Lief having trouble getting started. She pulled away from his embrace, much to Lief's disappointment, and met his gaze squarely.

"Start at the start," Jasmine offered, "You wish to destroy the Shadow Lord once and for all. This new surge of hatred was obviously brought on by something. Now is your chance to explain what has been going on the last few weeks."

**Aggh…two soppy chapters in a row. This stuff doesn't come naturally to me. It feels awkward to write about, but it just seemed appropriate to lead into the next few chapters, and is obviously relevant to the overall plot. I promise the next chapter is going to be 5 per cent romance maximum, 20 per cent explanation, 65 per cent action, and 10 percent authors notes! Like this! Yay!**

**Well, please review on your way out, I hope you have had an enjoyable stay at the hotel _Di-Susiemónt della "Dayz of Darknezz"_.**

**:D angel-kitten-teddy**


	8. Chapter 8: Visitors

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Thank-you MerewenIce for your help as my editor yet again, and to DQROX – my 50th review! Yay! Here's the next chapter for all my wonderful reviewers…**

**WARNING: This chapter is a fair bit darker than previous chapters. Some of its content is not suitable for those with weak stomachs.**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 8: Visitors**

Lief thought hard. How was it best to put the last few weeks into terms people other than himself would understand? He could tell Jasmine straight out, and add in what his hypothesis was on the whole situation, and risk her being scared senseless. Or he could tell her the grounding facts, all the things that were certain. He chose the latter.

"Jasmine," he began uncertainly, fixing her with one of his calming gazes, "for the weeks since we have returned from destroying the four sisters, I have been plagued by a terrible evil." At this point he dropped his gaze to the floor, so he would not see what effect what he was about to say had on her.

"The Shadow Lord has found other means of getting into my thoughts again," he heard Jasmine gasp, but continued to stare at a stain on his floor.

"But it must be very difficult, for he has only done it a few times. However, every time he does, it takes a terrible toll on me, and possesses me. It causes me to act unnaturally…and to say things I do not mean." Lief prayed Jasmine would understand, but yet again did not look up. "And I realise that now I have to destroy the Shadow Lord, or he will continue to plague me for the rest of my life, however long or short it is." He said the last part with sad conviction, knowing it was almost definitely the latter.

Apparently, the last statement was too much for Jasmine. She hurriedly got to her feet, smoothed out her clothes, a fixed Lief with a determined, sorrowful look. He finally looked up and met her eyes.

"Whichever way it lies, Lief, I will follow you, as will Barda. We will not let you die, even if it means giving up our own lives for the cause." With that she turned on her heel and ran from the room before Lief could say anything else.

He sighed and lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. What Jasmine said caused her much grief – he knew it. She would always put the needs of Deltora and its King before her own, even though, deep down, she wanted nothing more than to settle down and live life peacefully and safely – not to have to worry that a danger lurked around every corner that threatened to kill them. Furthermore, she did not like the thought of Lief dying, of only living a short life. He knew it, and it was one of the reasons his decision was so hard to make.

He had to go and tell Barda; they needed to figure out a strategy as soon as possible. He was tired, so tired, but this could not wait.

He stood up, pulled on a clean shirt, left his house and headed towards the palace.

* * *

Jasmine could not believe what Lief was saying. She knew when he said, "…however long or short it is…" that he thought it was going to be short. He thought he was going to die. Jasmine could not cope with that.

Subsequent to that, he was refusing to look at her. Jasmine jumped to her feet – now he looked. She could not bear the look in those dark eyes of his; they seemed to belong to someone twice Lief's age, not a young man of eighteen years.

She spoke a few passionate words and left – before Lief could answer. She did not want to hear what he had to say in response. She needed some time alone.

The forge provided a good refuge, as long she hid behind the workbench. What she didn't notice as she went in were the dark shadow forms in the corner.

As she moved to the other side of the room, she felt a hand placed upon her mouth, so roughly it hurt. Her eyes darted round wildly, and at last a figure stepped in front of her. It looked like a Grey Guard only…only _different_.

He grinned menacingly at her. "Thoughts aren't all the Shadow Lord can send into Deltora." He chuckled evilly, before punching her in the stomach.

Jasmine doubled over in pain. That hurt her back greatly, and she recoiled so fast that she head-butted the Guard who had been gagging her. This caused instant shouts of fury from the other members of that pod, and they all rushed in to trap Jasmine.

Much to the girl's astonishment, almost half the party in question seemed to be females. _But how could that be?_ she wondered.

Two Guards grabbed Jasmine by her arms, and another held her legs. One of the females approached, and cupped Jasmine's chin in her hands. She forced the girl's head up until she was looking her in the eye.

"You should learn some respect," and she slapped Jasmine so hard that it left a red hand mark. "I would finish you off right now if the Shadow Lord didn't need you alive. Unfortunately, he believes live bait is more effective than dead bait. However, he's not around – accidents happen…" She grinned as she stepped back and spat at Jasmine's feet.

A male approached and chuckled. "Where is you dear friend now? He doesn't really seem to care. Nightie-night." And with that he delivered a swift blow to the side of Jasmine's head.

* * *

As Barda was travelling up the dusty road to the palace, something came flying out of the bushes and landed across his path. He pulled the horses to a stop, and jumped down to see what it was.

A large lumpy form lay on the road, covered in jagged material. It was a person, Barda realised. He ran up to the figure and rolled it over to face him. The sight that met his eyes was a grotesque one.

Maggots were crawling from the empty sockets of the eyes; blood streamed thick and black from their nose and mouth. The skin on their face was charred and black; sometimes the burn was so bad that you could see right through to a grimy grey-brown cheekbone. Looking beyond the face, the fingers of the person were all terribly twisted out of alignment, and curled over like snail shells. The legs and arms were distorted beyond reasoning. In fact, one leg was missing, jaggedly severed and still gushing blood freely.

Barda felt as though he was going to vomit. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. He bent to pick the body up, and take it to the palace, but a sword flew in front of his face.

"Uh, uh, uh," the Grey Guard at the end of the sword chuckled, "Unless you want to end up like her, you will not make another move unless instructed. Now, stand up!"

Barda slowly straightened his back until he reached full height. He glared at the Grey Guard who had threatened him. But was it a Grey Guard? It looked different, somehow. Looking around, he noticed four other guards, three females and one male.

_Females? But how is that possible?_ he pondered.

Out loud, he asked, barely louder than a whisper, "What are you?"

A female sneered at him and answered, "The new, improved Grey Guards. We are the Grey Soldiers, and we suggest you change just where your loyalties lie." She moved up to him, and fixed him with a patronising stare. She grabbed his hands that had to this point been hanging limp beside him, and roughly pulled them forward. She bound them with lightning speed, and pulled him forward.

"We hope you will not cause us any trouble like the girl did." She glanced over her shoulder and laughed.

Barda felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and for the first time wondered whose body it was lying distorted beyond recognition. "Jasmine," he muttered quietly as he was led off to another carriage, this time the black and red one of the Grey Soldiers.

**Who was that girl on the road? What will happen to Barda? Where is our hero, Lief? All will be revealed in the next instalment of "Days of Darkness". Dun-dun-dun-da-ah-ah.**

**Hehehe, I'm evil. Would I REALLY kill off Jasmine? Probably. It adds drama and suspense. And then Lief will be all, like, "in the depths of despair", and turn to darkness for guidance, and then turn evil, and it will all be _so_ awesome. Then again, he may be filled with such hatred that he goes off and single-handedly destroys the Shadow Lord with his own bare hands. Or he could…the list of possibilities is endless. All will be revealed as the story pans out.**

**This chapter was easily the most fun so far. I know, I know, that makes me sound like some homicidal maniac, but this stuff just helps you vent out all the dark emotions, and gives your story so much more depth. Emily Rodda did it with the "Dragon"; I did it with the Grey Soldiers. I just didn't tell you what happened. Should I? Or shouldn't I? I don't know whether or not it would be a wise idea. Some people may have nightmares – well, not really. I don't think I could write anything that evil, but I would try, lay rest assured.**

**If you would be so kind as to review, could you please also tell me whether I should explain what happened to Ja-…I mean, the girl…or not.**

**Thank you very much,**

**demon-dog-gremlin, (666) hehehe**


	9. Chapter 9: Jade

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**WARNING: Another evil chapter. This chapter is a fair bit darker than early chapters. Some of its content is not suitable for those with weak stomachs.**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 9: Jade**

As Lief was heading towards the palace, he spotted a carriage sprawled in the centre of the road. Realising that it was the carriage Barda had been driving, Lief ran up to see what was the matter.

He immediately wished he hadn't after what he saw. Barda was nowhere to be seen, and the horses…Honey and Bella…they…they…He couldn't cope with it. He ran over to the bushes that lined the road and started vomiting uncontrollably.

The horses had been decapitated. The horses who had been their friends for so long…dead. He could not cope. Their bodies were slumped in the middle of the road, headless. Their heads lay some five metres off, flies already swarming around the eyes and severed neck.

Finally unable to vomit any more, Lief got to his feet and started to head up the road. Barda was nowhere to be seen, unless…there was a person slumped in a little further on. Lief, dreading what he may see, went up to the person. He could tell by what remained of the burnt clothing that it was a girl. About a head shorter than Lief – at least she still had her head, but it looked as though her hair had been burnt off. Lief went up, and slowly turned her over. He felt the vomit coming back when he saw the sight that had met Barda's eyes just a little while ago. However, since then the maggots had trebled in number, and flies now joined them.

Lief jumped up from the body and ran to the carriage and open the door. He sighed with relief as he saw Kree and Filli there, two familiar faces in a terrible dark world. He ran to the corner and picked them up. Hugging them to his chest, he left the carriage and started running down the road towards the palace. He refused to look at the bodies of the horses or the girl. Especially the girl. He felt tears spring into his eye.

Jasmine would have passed by here not long ago.

* * *

Doom stood waiting anxiously at the front gates of the palace. When Barda had returned to get horses and a cart, He had briefly explained that Jasmine had been attacked by some sort of creature. Filled with a sense of dread, Doom had been waiting at the gate ever since, praying for her safe return. Even though he never showed any signs of emotion, he loved his daughter, his only living relative, more than anything else in the whole world, and he could not stand for her to die.

It came as a shock to Doom when he saw Lief sprinting up the road, red-eyed, carrying Kree and Filli.

Dreading the answer he was going to get, Doom asked, "Where are Jasmine and Barda?"

Lief fixed him with a gaze so terribly strong and sad, that Doom crumbled and began to weep.

* * *

Lief looked at the usually strong and emotionless leader of the Resistance. To see him like this added considerable weight to the already hefty worries weighing down on his heart. Unable to cope any more, he noticed black spots creeping into his view, and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. He urged Filli and Kree to jump from his arms before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

As Sharn walked out of the palace doors, the scene that met her eyes was completely unexpected. A little in the distance, she could see two figures down on the ground. Hurrying over, she saw it was Doom, weeping and inconsolable. Lief was the other; he was unconscious.

She called to the guards on duty, and four of them rushed over to help her. Two picked up Lief, and took him to his room. The other two, looking very uncomfortable, helped Doom to his feet and led him to the palace kitchens.

"Where are Barda and Jasmine?" she wondered out loud.

She turned and followed the guards carrying Lief into the palace.

* * *

Many hours later, Lief opened his eyes and found himself in his old bedroom at the palace. Doom was sitting beside him, eyes downcast.

Seeing Lief was awake, he hurriedly wiped his eyes and sat up straight. "What happened?"

Lief didn't know what to say. How could he tell this man what had possibly happened to the jewel of his life?

Taking a deep breath, he started at the start. He told Doom what had happened between him and Jasmine, about finding her after she had been attacked. He told how Barda had started to return to the palace alone, and how Jasmine would have been walking back. He told Doom about how he had found the carriage, deserted except for Kree and Filli, and what had happened to the horses. Here he took a deep sobbing breath, the image of the horses still fresh on his mind. Doom had been listening with silent attention. Now was the hard part. He told Doom that Barda had disappeared, and…about the body.

Doom stood up, silent grief written all over his features. He left Lief's room, and did not return for over an hour.

Lief had just left his room, and was heading down to the kitchens. As he was drudging down the corridor, he saw Doom approaching, carry the limp corpse in his arms. He did not look at Lief as he went passed; instead he looked in the other direction.

Lief felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He knew, even though Doom would never voice this, that the man believed it was Lief's fault his daughter was dead. Lief shut his eyes and sat down with his back pressed against the wall.

He no longer felt like himself. The old Lief seemed to be a character from some story he had read. The new Lief was nothing more than a shadow. Empty, with no heart, only a taint left behind by the old Lief.

After sitting there, thinking, for what seemed like hours, Lief decided to head to the palace temple, to pay his tribute to the remains of his friend.

Upon entering, he saw Doom, with his back to the body, looking out the window. He took a deep breath, and approached the old man.

"Doom," he began, "I am so sorry, it was entirely my fault. There is no way I could ever express how terribly sorry I am. If you wish to kill me…I give you my sword." Lief pulled his sword out from his belt, and held out the handle to Doom. He bowed down and offered the back of his neck.

Doom just looked at it, then spoke, "As tempted as I am to take that sword, Lief, I will not. There is no need. That girl is not my daughter."

Looking up, Lief thought Doom was in denial, though he could feel a faint hope rising. "Are you sure you are not mistaken?"

Doom sighed, and looked at the wretched body. "I know my own flesh and blood, and this is not she. I am certain."

Lief felt his heart rise into his throat.

Doom continued, "Though whoever it is, I'm sure her family will need our support when we tell them. And I think I know who it may be."

The man sighed and gestured for Lief to approach the body. Although it was the very last thing Lief wanted ever to have to do again, he stepped up and looked.

"The scar there, on her shoulder…" Doom began.

Lief finished the sentence for him, "…is the exact same as the one Jade, the servant girl, obtained in the Shadowlands." Lief knew who it was now, but it only minimised the grief ever so slightly.

Jade had been Jasmine's closest female friend, and had been very much loved by all. She was barely taller than Jasmine, and had azure eyes that shone as bright as stars. Her spirits were constantly high, and she had the most dazzling smile in the whole of Deltora. Her blonde hair had been compared to that of an angel, and her pale skin was free of blemish.

_Relieved now, are you?_ The Voice had returned. Lief blocked his ears and screwed his eyes shut, but he knew it would do nothing.

_You shouldn't be. The girl Jade only had to suffer at the hands of the Grey Soldiers, your friends will have to deal with me. And I can assure you, I know one thousand more ways of torturing a person than my denizens._

_Stop it!_ Lief thought furiously.

_So you want erase the memory of your friends from you mind, do you? I'm sure I'll enjoy telling them that._

_No, that's not what I meant!_

_Isn't it? It sounded and awful lot like it _was_ to me._

_What do you want?_

_The belt…and you._

_You know the belt cannot be taken beyond the borders of Deltora._

_Leave it somewhere hidden…then come to me._

_What will you give me in return?_

_A torturous death._

_That's not fair!_

_It's your choice, Little King; either your friends die here alone, or you die with them, and get to say your goodbyes._

…_I'm coming._

_Excellent, I believe you know the way?_

The voice chuckled and faded out from Lief's mind.

"Lief?" Doom looked concerned.

The King explained everything that had gone on in his head. "At least this way, I have a chance of getting at the Shadow Lord."

"We must leave at once," Doom said immediately, "I am coming, this is a revenge that I too need to take part in."

Lief did not bother arguing. He would need all the help he could get. He clasped Doom's hand. "Thank-you."

"Are we ready, then?"

"Yes, let's be off."

**HAHAHA! You thought it was Jasmine, didn't you? As if I would kill off my favourite character so early in the plot, especially as just a couple of Chapters ago, I said every so often there was gonna be a romance chapter. Well, with the way things are heading, it's looking like being even rarer that there will be another romance chapter for a long, long time. So I won't kill Jasmine off…yet. Maybe later.**

**See? Last chapter I said "Ja-". Yes, it is the start of Jasmine's name, but it is also the start of Jade's. The thing I hated most about this chapter was that I killed the horses, but I thought, well, I couldn't neglect them for the whole story, you can't pretend like they're just not there. I could either mention them every few chapters or so, saying that they are travelling, or how much the king wished he had brought them along, etc., or I could just mention them twice, then kill them off. It was SO much easier to do the latter. I know, I know, it was incredibly lazy of me, but hey, I'm a lazy person. Live with it.**

**Please review, and don't let the door hit you on your way out. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

**Mwah, love you gorgeous people.**

**xx angel-kitten-teddy**


	10. Chapter 10: Tora

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**YAY! My 10th chapter! Happy 10th chapter 'Days of Darkness'! _Happy birthday to it, happy birthday to it, happy birthday, dear 'Days of Darkness', happy birthday to it._**

**Guess what I noticed the first time I read 'The Maze of the Beast' three years ago? Not only is Deltora named after Diamond, Emerald – my birthstone! – Lapis Lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby and Amethyst; it is also named after the two major cities – Del and Tora. DelTora. Deltora. I know, you probably all already know that, but I just thought I'd say it for those who don't know. And no, it has nothing whatsoever to do with this story.**

**Thank-you to those who did review my story, I couldn't be bothered waiting for ten reviews. That was really only an excuse because this chapter wasn't working out. I'm still not happy with it, but it will have to do.**

**I want to send out a message to all people who read my story; if you have any idea for a story, don't hesitate to put it on the site. The Deltora Quest section needs more support, and the only way to get that is to have more stories. Me and Merewen (as she shall now be called) are starting a rejuvenation, as I have a second story up (Please Say Yes) and Merewen is working on another story as we speak. To keep the Deltora Quest section thriving, we need others to contribute any stories they may have. Happy writing!**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 10: Tora**

Lief sat on the back of a white horse, Snowbelle, as he and Doom headed down the road linking Del and Tora. _Barda_, he thought, _Jasmine. I pray that you are safe – well, at least in one piece. I did not want to bring you into this, but unfortunately you have been dragged into it, against all my wishes. I will bring you back safely, I promise._

* * *

Doom rode silently, a grim determination showing on his features. His horse, Black Anna, seemed to share a silent bond with him, and did not make even the slightest whinny. Doom knew that this was the most important event to happen in all of Deltora's history since the making of the belt. This was their only chance to destroy the Shadow Lord. Merely defeating him was not an option. He had to be destroyed.

In fact, this mission was so vitally important, only the few people who really needed to know would know. And those people were Lief, Doom, Zeann and Marilen – who they were riding, aided by Toran magic, to tell now.

* * *

Marilen waited by the Toran Tunnel, she had received a messenger bird from her distant cousin Lief, and it specifically said for her to meet him outside the city of Tora, and tell no one about it. She stood there, shivering in the cold. Dusk had well and truly settled, and the night breeze was as cold as any Marilen had ever experienced.

To her left, coming down the long, straight path, she saw to figures, barely distinguishable from the night. But why only two? Who had not come? Wondering quietly, she made her way down the path to meet them.

* * *

When they met, Lief jumped down of his horse and took his belt from around his waist. He held it out to Marilen, who just looked at him, shocked.

"Lief, what are you doing?" she asked, failing to mask the fear from her voice.

"We are going – into the Shadowlands. There is no other option. The Shadow Lord has taken Barda and Jasmine, we must get them back. We must destroy the Shadow Lord, once and for all. This is to be the Final Battle."

The two words stuck in Marilen's head. For some reason, the entranced her. They filled her with a sense of wonderment, but the sense of sheer terror overpowered it.

"I am handing you the belt," Lief continued, "because, as you know, it cannot be taken beyond the borders of Deltora, and also because…" Lief took a deep breath, "Because I am certain I will die."

"Lief! Don't say that!"

"Why not, we all know it is true."

Marilen had no answer for that. She was dumbfounded. Subconsciously, she had known that this was a very likely possibility since Lief had told her of his plans.

After a moment of silence, Marilen gestured at the entrance to Tora, "Will you come in? A bed to rest your head on is highly recommendable."

She turned on her heel and led them through the tunnel, past the ancient stone at the heart of the city, and into the mansion she shared with Ranesh.

She led Doom to a room not far from the entrance of the house. Holding the door open, she said, "Doom I hope you will find this room accommodates you needs, Doom. It was my father's before he passed away recently."

"And let me guess, he died in his sleep here?" Doom asked sarcastically, obviously none to pleased to be sleeping in a dead man's room.

"Naturally," Marilen replied heading of out the room with Lief close behind failing to notice the sarcasm in Doom's voice or the way he shuddered at her response, "Good night," and she closed the door behind them.

She led Lief up two flights of stairs and into a guest room. She left him there, giving him enough time to change into his night things before returning.

"Lief," she began, sitting down beside him, "How are you coping with this?"

"Understandably not well, I should think obvious. My two greatest friends have been taken by the Shadow Lord, and goodness knows what he is doing to them. Of _course_ everything is under control!" He finished sarcastically.

"That wasn't what I meant," Marilen began gently, "I was referring to Jasmine, in particular."

"What do you mean?" Lief asked.

"If you wish to pretend you do not know what I am talking about, be that way. But I think you know perfectly well, Lief of Del." Marilen got up, gathering her skirts, and left the room.

Lief sank down onto the soft bed, exhaling slowly. He did know what Marilen meant, was he that obvious?

Maybe she had known, all along, but she never said anything. She had not shown, at least in recent times, that she shared those feelings. Lief felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Jasmine had known, she had known and did not say anything to Lief. She did not display the same feelings towards him that he had for her; she did not love him.

_Then she shall not miss me so much once I am gone_, Lief thought dully.

_Now that's not true_, the Voice of the Shadow Lord returned. He must have found an easier way of getting into Lief's thoughts, as the episodes were becoming more and more frequent. _At least, not technically true. She will be gone before you Lief, so she won't get the chance to miss you._

_If you kill her or Barda, the deal is off._

_No, you still get to say your goodbyes. Then you will see Barda, the bear supposedly afraid of nothing, torn apart by Ak-Baba. Did you know that he was afraid of Ak-Baba? Not so immune now, is he?_

_Don't you dare!_

_And the girl, locked in a cage for three days. You will see every moment of it – before she is eaten alive by Thaegan. Thaegan is of course a shape-shifter, and will in this instance be appearing, for you pleasure, as a Dragon._

_Stop it! What does any of this achieve?_

_My satisfaction, naturally. And then you will die. Of course, your death started at the same moment as Barda's. I know it is your worst fear to see your friends die, so the pleasure of presenting their deaths to you is all mine. So all I will do to you is a simple incision – on your chest – and then remove of your broken heart – I have always wondered what they looked like. Well, no I haven't, I've done this a thousand times before._

_You monster! Don't you dare harm Jasmine or Barda!_

_Ooh, I'm shaking. What are you going to do, Little King? Hit me over the head with the Belt? Oh, that's right, you won't even have that, will you? And besides that, I never make promises I can't keep, and I've already started my "negotiations" with your friends. And so far, they aren't talking._

_They never will!_

_All the worse for them. Time for you to tell _me_ something. Where are the girl's pests?_

_I'll never tell you!_

_Oh, didn't you know? You don't have a choice in the matter._

A piercing ring sounded in Lief's head. It did not stop.

_Tell me_, the Shadow Lord's voice powered over the squeal.

_Never._

The sound was replaced by a scream. Jasmine's scream.

_Tell…me!_

Lief could not answer. Jasmine's cries of pain were killing him slowly, starting somewhere in his chest…

_TELL ME!_ Jasmine's screams were now joined by the squealing sound. It was too much for Lief.

"NEVER!" He screamed out loud, before crashing into unconsciousness.

**Um…yeah. I like the voice. It joins the two adventures together, so I don't have to keep bouncing from one place to the other. But enough of Lief for now, I'm sick of him and his imaginary voice. We'll just leave him lying there…(steps over the imaginary body that isn't there to pick up the imaginary schedule that isn't there)…ah. Next on the list…(looks at list through pinch-nez glasses)…ah, yes: What is happening to Jasmine and Barda. We'll find out in the next instalment of "Days of Darkness". And Lief, you just lie there. (No response)**

**He's fine ladies and gentlemen, really, he is…(looks at Lief uncertainly)**

**_Sure I am, peoples_…(does an even worse impersonation of Lief than the old lady did of Donkey in Shrek).**

**Bubbye for now gorgeous peoples,**

**:D angel-kitten-teddy**


	11. Chapter 11: An Evil Revealed

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Deltora Quest or any of the characters you recognise. They are the porperty of my idol Emily Rodda.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me. Mwah! I am really sorry it took me so long to update, but I took me ages to write this chapter, even though it is the shortest. I'm still not happy with it. And then, on top of that, my computer crashed. For the thousandth time, grr. And it was too old to get repaired, so we got a new computer. YAY! Luckily we backed up all our stuff, so I didn't lose my stories. I would've screamed so loud if I had lost them, that all you readers in other countries would have heard it.**

**For those of you wondering, constructive criticism is giving me thoughts on where I could improve, or thoughts as to where this could go. Thanks to those who have helped with that, and given me suggestions for the plot. I will try my hardest to do your great ideas justice and will work them in as the plot unfolds.**

**DragonMaster, I dedicate this chapter to you. You have been one of the biggest supporters of my story since the start, and I am in your debt for your kindness. In answer to your question about Barda, for starters the Shadow Lord would want revenge on him as well; he was one of the three. But asides from that, Lief does love him. Just not in the same way as Jasmine. Obviously. I'm NOT writing a slash fic, I despise those and think they would desecrate Deltora Quest. lol. I also couldn't have just Jasmine go missing. That would make me cringe. I want the romance to be, as Merewen would put it, subtle. If it was just Jasmine, that would be too overt. And by the way, I love your screen name. It's awesome. Better than mine, but I was suffering writers block when I came up with it, lol.**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

**Chapter 11: An Evil Revealed**

Barda sat in his cell, all alone. He was petrified of what the Shadow Lord may have in mind, but more than that, he felt terribly depressed.

"Jasmine," he sighed, the image of the body still on his mind. The image would never leave him, he knew by now, no matter what he tried.

A Grey Soldier walked into the room, grinning evilly, "His Lordship wishes to see you now."

The Soldier roughly grabbed Barda by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Dragging him down many twisting corridors, the Grey Soldier did not enlighten Barda as to what was going on.

Eventually they came to a stop outside of massive double doors. Written in gold cursive script on it were the words: _Shadow Lord – 19,9,1,4,15,23 12,15,18,4_

Wondering what the numbers meant, Barda was lead into the expansive room beyond the doors.

The building Barda was in had previously drenched him in the essence of darkness, of evil. Now, as he entered this room, the Shadow Lord's very own, he was smothered in darkness. The feeling darkness always inflicted upon a person seeped its way into his very bones. All the strength was drained of him. Barda felt all his energy drain; the blood drained from his face, leaving it grey, hollow and haggard. The look of aging he had so long been denying – helped along by the youthfulness of Lief and Jasmine always around him – crept in, and he looked his years of hard work and a rough life.

"Ah, you are here at last," hissed a voice, reeking with evil. It was the Shadow Lord's very own.

* * *

Jasmine woke to find herself on the back of a ghost creature, behind a Grey Soldier. That was all she could describe it as – a ghost creature. It looked like a moth-eaten Muddlet, except it was utterly black. Torn rags of skin billowed behind it, blown by the wind. Jasmine felt very sick, riding on it's back; to her it felt like she was flying through air of her own accord – the creature seemed to be made up of shadow.

Jasmine lifted her head, realising how extremely stiff her neck was by doing so. She looked ahead and found her heart and stomach sinking very low inside her. The Guards were leading her towards the mountains that marked the border of Deltora; they were leading her to the Shadowlands.

* * *

Barda looked around the room, desperately trying to see _something_, but it was so dark that his eyes were struggling to adjust.

"Perhaps you are not used to seeing so comfortably in the dark," hissed a voice from the shadows that chilled Barda to the bones. "Let me _enlighten_ you."

There was a whooshing sound, and a dim light filled the room – at least Barda could see now. But almost at once, he wished he couldn't.

Implements of torture were scattered around the room. Thousands of them. Barda looked uncertainly at a few, and saw blood staining many of them. Over half the instruments looked rusty, but they were not. It was the dry blood of centuries that stained them.

"Do not look so afraid – I will not be using any of my instruments which kill today," the voice said, "Just ones for getting information out of an endless supply."

A figure stepped out from behind a table. Tall, slender, covered in darkness. His eyes burned red from beneath his hood. It was the Shadow Lord.

**Short chapter, I know, I know. How I do hate them. But I don't think it would have the the enormity of the Shadow Lord appearing to keep going after this point. As such, I will post the next chapter really, really soon. I promise. New computer hopefully won't crash.**

**Um, yea. Please review. So very tired. Cant' be bothered writing an interesting or quirky author's note today.**

**Ooo! Yea! That's right! Just a little isolated fact, because I feel like it. I was re-reading the first series of Deltora Quest, and it turns out that she used a little menuver – is that how you spell it? – to captivate the female audience that appeared in one of my earlier chapters. She twice had Lief shirtless, once in _The_ _Lake of Tears_, and another time in _The Shifting Sands_. Read them again if you don't believe me. In _The Lake of Tears_, it was when Soldeen swiped him, and with the Hive and afterwards in _The Shifting Sands. _Lol, soz about that.**

**Hope to hear from you!**

**angel-kitten-teddy**


	12. Chapter 12: Torture

**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest is © to Emily Rodda, not angel-kitten-teddy. If only it were copyright to me...sighs...dreams like that, unfortunately, never come true...sighs...lol, nah, the usual.**

**Hello everybody, thanks for your reviews! This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you! Of course, a special thanks must go out Merewen, my personal editor. Look out for our first chapter – (written by Merewen) out now!**

**I know I said I would have this out a lot sooner than what it is, but I'm suffering serious writers block. This chapter just about killed me to write. I hope future chapters will be easier. I hope. I may have to put my other story, "Please Say Yes", on hold for a couple of months, because I'm simply too busy, and am not having any real inspiration for it just at the moment.**

**To answer your kind reviews (a task which I have, of late, neglected – sorry!)**

**DragonMaster: **Hey! How are you going? As always, great to hear from you. I think, at this stage, that is as much as will be seen of the Shadow Lord, but look out for what may come in later chapters...lol. Hey, could you please add me to your email contact list – messenger, if you have it – because I'd love to keep in contact with you, and run a few ideas by you. Up to you, however.

**PJ Blindclown:** Another of my loyal reviewers who has been there from the start – round of applause, everybody! Lol, we should start an "Our-computers-just-crashed" club, lol. Nah, I loved your latest story by the way! And thanks for all your reviews!

**LiefxJasmine:** Thanks, and nice to see you back again! I hope you like this chapter!

**Selby:** A nice new chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it!

**reln5: **Lol, you're so sweet, thank-you! I'm always open to suggestions! I will work your suggestion in, if not as it actually happens, at least as a suggestion from Lief! Lol, that gave away chapter 20 – if I ever make it that far, lol. Nah, but I will somehow include your suggestion, or a least a hint of it – I promise!

**I hope I've answered all questions/reviews that need answering. However, if I accidentally over-looked your question/review – sorry! - or if you have one you'd like me to answer, don't hesitate to review, and next chapter I'll get around to answering it!**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 12: Torture**

Jasmine could do nothing as the Grey Soldiers speed towards the pass in the mountains that lead to the Shadowlands. With all her strength, she tried to move her arms or legs, but to no avail. Her head was the only part of her she could move, through some piece of magic or other. She was in tremendous pain. Her stomach was severely bruised, her legs and arms felt the ache of extreme tiredness, and the wounds on her back were unrelenting.

_Please_, she thought to herself, _just let this be over with._

She didn't know what was going to happen. She was unsure of the purpose of her being kidnapped, but assumed it had something to do with the Shadow Lord's next attempt at retrieving the belt.

Her mind flew to Barda – the Shadow Lord probably had him too! And what of Filli and Kree? She prayed they would all be safe.

* * *

"Tell me," came the icy voice that was the Shadow Lord's own, "How did you manage to destroy the Sisters and the evil they unleashed? My plan was impossible to defeat! If, against all odds, you manage to destroy ALL FOUR SISTERS, I had the horror hidden in Hira. How could you possibly know of that?" 

"You'll never get anything out of me," Barda spat.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, at least in the sense that you're going to die either way, as well as your pesky friends, Lief and Jasmine. I have much in store for them!"

Barda felt an odd sensation. "Is Jasmine still alive?" He asked, almost eagerly.

"Yes, she is. It would not do me much good to kill her in cold blood. Especially when I can use both of you as live bait to get Lief here. Twice the lure." The Shadow Lord chuckled as though he had made some funny joke. "If only it were as simple to capture your King. It would save me a lot of effort. Unfortunately he has this ridiculous thing called the Belt of Deltora, and for some reason, I cannot touch it, or take it into my realm. It still makes me wonder how some common urchin like Adin could weave power into a belt that combats my own. But it is worth too much to simply destroy. Now that I have seen the extent of its power, I want it for myself. Of course, this means that I will need to rule from Deltora, and that I will need some more slaves."

"You already seem to have everything worked out so well, why do you need my help?" Barda asked with a bitter smile.

"Because, fool," the Shadow Lord began in an emotionless drawl, "On a few prior occasions, some nuisances have managed to unravel my plan. You see, my plans all hold together, like a tight knot. It is _impossible_ to undo this knot. It is perfect. Then some fools, namely you, your companions, and Doran and Adin, cheat and cut through the knot with a knife. I need to make my plans impenetrable, unable to be cut. Now, the number of people who undo all my good work is growing at an alarmingly fast pace, and that _must be stopped_. Now, the easiest way to do that is for you to tell me. I'm going to find out anyway, so you may as well let me know. I'll get it out of you eventually."

"Over my dead body!" Barda shouted.

"So it may have to be. But let me show you what is install for those who don't co-operate with me…"

Rushing wind filled the room. Barda looked over to the massive windows which were at the very back of this torture chamber. An Ak-Baba was tapping its giant curved beak against the glass, signalling to the Shadow Lord that it was there.

With a pulling gesture, the Shadow Lord telekinetically opened the window. The bird rushed in and flew right up to Barda.

Barda felt himself flinch involuntarily. He knew nothing was going to happen to him yet, but he had always had a fear of Ak-Baba. In truth, he felt he feared the bird more than the Shadow Lord himself.

"Ah," the Shadow Lord remarked, upon seeing the expression on Barda's face. "So there _is_ something that the great bear fears. Excellent."

Barda was so nervous and terrified, he fainted. The last sound he heard as he fell into unconsciousness was the Shadow Lord's cackle.

* * *

Jasmine didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but she woke to find herself sprawled on the floor of a dank, damp cell, with no windows in site. The only way out of the room was through a heavy wooden door, with a metal frame and brace. 

She sighed and sat up, realising she had full movement back in her body – well, almost full movement. Her back pain was getting worse, and she had trouble straightening fully.

She slowly and painfully got to her feet. Resting her head against the cold, hard wall, she felt her way around the edge of the room, looking for any hidden way out. She could hear no sounds on the other side of the wall, it was the same thickness everywhere, and the door didn't have any hidden tricks. She was stuck.

Panic began ebbing its way in, as much as Jasmine tried to resist it, she couldn't help it. She slumped on the ground, longing for the comfort of home. She was all alone for the first time in a great many years – without even Filli or Kree there. There was no-one to talk to, no-one to comfort her. She found herself wishing she had just gone back to the palace. Why had she so needed to go to the forge? She just hoped Lief and Barda didn't do anything rash or foolish to get her back home.

After being there for what felt like days, when in reality she had only been there for mere hours, Jasmine heard a heavy grating sound, and glanced at the door. Two Grey Soldiers were there. They walked in, grabbed Jasmine by the arms, and hauled her to her feet.

"Have enjoyed your stay?" One of them chuckled. Jasmine remained silent, her lips pressed firmly in a thin, straight line.

They practically dragged her down the corridor, until they reached massive double doors, with something written on it. The Grey Soldiers knocked twice, and then waited. Jasmine, a slow reader, only had time to sound out the letters S, H, A, D, O, W, L, O, before the Grey Soldiers swung the doors open. But she didn't need to read the rest – she knew what it said. _Shadow Lord_.

She was hauled into the room, they Soldiers were actually lifting her off the ground as they walked, and practically thrown into a chair. It was big, hard, and cold – made of metal. Jasmine breathing became heavy, more painful. She had to struggle just for a small breath. Her heart was racing. She dared not move, and a terrible feeling overcame her. She felt as though the air was filled with tar – the Shadow Lord was near. It was his evil radiating through the place.

"No Pirran Pipe to help you this time," an evil voice crackled. Jasmine felt as though someone were grinding stones right next to her ear.

"What do you want?" she spat, feigning a brave face.

"What I always want – more power. Unfortunately for you, the only way for me to get that power is to have the Belt of Deltora's magic channelled in to me. Now I need your King to leave that Belt somewhere safe for me to retrieve when he comes and foolishly attempts to save you."

"He wouldn't be so foolish."

"Oh, he _would_. You see, he seems to think that his sword may have more powerful and magic than anybody assumed – he thinks he can destroy me with it. However, I don't really have a bodily form anymore. It is all…mere shadow."

"So then your realm and your magic are all an illusion?" Jasmine asked, grimacing in pain as the darkness grew thicker as the Shadow Lord drew closer.

"Of course not!" he hissed. "My realm is as real as yours; it just has an extra dimension. As I was saying, the King thinks he can come here and destroy me, and thus save him petty little land from me forever – but you already knew this. He told you, or, rather, you got it out of him, _like you always do_. And just as you will do for me now. Unless you would rather tell me where your little pesky pets are?"

"I do not know!" Jasmine cried. "And even if I did, I would never tell you. Of what importance are they to you?"

"That is none of your concern!" the Shadow Lord hissed. "You do not know, of course. But Lief does. He will tell me."

"He would never!" Jasmine screamed.

"No, but by the end of this, you will wish he would…" the Shadow Lord raised a hand, and Jasmine's eyes closed involuntarily. She couldn't open them. Suddenly, horrible images filled the darkness that was left as a result.

She could see the palace – her friend Jade was on her way back there from the market. Jade had a blissful smile on her face. _Of course_, Jasmine thought, _Kori probably came to visit her at the palace again yesterday morning. Maybe he proposed!_ Jasmine's visions continued to follow Jade until she reached her bedchamber. She opened the door, and screamed. Kori was hanging from the roof, arms cut off at the shoulders, and legs cut off at the hips. A pool of blood swamped the ground below his hanging form. And most terrible, his scalp had been torn off. The only reason Jasmine could tell it was Kori was because of the star pendant that hung around his neck – the one Jade had made for him.

"Surprise," a Grey Soldier stepped out from behind the door, accompanied by two others.

"What – what are you?" Jade choked, tears streaming down her face.

"Grey Soldiers – and you, tick – are about to make a _noble_ sacrifice."

The Grey Soldiers loomed down on Jade.

"Nooo!" Jasmine distantly heard herself screaming.

One Soldier grabbed Jade by the wrist, and then crushed her fingers in his hand – one by one. Jade was screaming in pain. Jasmine heard, distantly again, that she was too. But she felt utterly disconnected from the voice.

When every one of Jade's fingers was broken – they had curled over like snail shells, much to Jasmine's disgust – another Soldier stepped force, saying he could end Jade's pain. He gave her a strong blow to the face, but it did not knock her out.

"Whoops," he chuckled, eyes gleaming with cruel pleasure at seeing her broken nose and missing teeth. "Maybe I'm not as good at knocking people out as I though I was."

Jade was screaming in agony, tears streaming down her face. Jasmine tried to look away, but she couldn't – she wasn't really there. She tried to wrench her eyes open, but that didn't work either.

"Pak 2, Pak 3," one of the Soldiers boomed with authority. "Stop messing around, he will be there soon! Just finish her off."

The other two Grey Soldiers looked a little annoyed, but none-the-less, quickly obeyed.

"See," began one of them, "Grey Soldiers are improved in a great many aspects from Grey Guards. Have a look at this little trick…"

The Soldier stretched his fingers as far back as he could naturally, and held his palms up to Jade's face. Heat filled the room, and Jasmine could see Jade's eyes were scabbing in the heat. Jade was turning mad. She tried desperately to scratch at her eye, but couldn't with her broken fingers. She ran to the window, and tried scratching her eyes on the ends of the pointed steel bars that covered it. Blood started to stream down her face, and she was blind. One of the Guards grabbed her by the shoulders, and hauled her to her feet. Jasmine felt like she was going to vomit at the site that met her eyes – thick, black blood was streaming from Jade's nose and mouth, and her eyes were bloody tears of something indescribable, that would once have been an eyeball.

"Do you want some help there?" asked the Soldier menacingly. While his brother was still conjuring up the heat with a looked of deep concentration and exhaustion on his face, this Pak flicked his wrist, and a long blade shot out. With two twists of his wrist, he had cut out Jade's eyeballs.

A new, even more frenzied, madness came of Jade. In a rare display of massive strength, Jade pulled the bars off the window.

The Grey Soldier who had been conjuring the heat let out a loud cry, and flames shot from his palms – straight at Jade's head. Jade, still armed with the bars from the window, screamed as her face – or what was left of it – caught alight. Jasmine's screaming was now horrible and continuous, never dying down.

Jade threw herself out of the closed window, shattering the glass as she went through it. She was still clinging onto the bars as she jumped, but let go of them as she was falling. Jasmine saw Jade's body crash into the rocks and bushes that were the garden below. Her body was horribly twisted and mangled. With a sickening sound like and axe through a horse's head, the bars landed on her knee, chopping straight through the muscle and bone.

Jasmine's eye snapped open, and her screaming continued. Even worse, she discovered, than losing you freedom was to see your friend die – even worse so when they died in agony.

Had Jasmine had been conscious during her visions, she may have noticed the Shadow Lord holding a stone, terrible eyes closed with concentration. She may have heard Lief's voice, screaming against the Shadow Lord.

**That's all I have for now, many apologies again about the long wait. I hope, but doubt, it was worth it. It would be very muchly appreciated if you could please submit a review on your way out, thanks.**

**:D angel-kitten-teddy**


	13. Chapter 13: Wake Up

**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest is © Emily Rodda and Scholastic – and I guess in some obscure part to the anime group that are making the series – did you guys hear about that? How awesome! Let's just hope they do it justice, aye?**

**Hello everybody, thanks for your reviews! I'm SO sorry this has taken…well, forever. But let me explain things as they stand: I know what's going to happen in the later stages of this story, but have NO idea where I'm leading now, LoL. Also, lots and LOTS of homework – an unhealthy amount for a year nine – is STILL sitting on my desk, waiting to be done, but it's been mostly bugging me. I've been working on other fanfics as well, ones that are less demanding, LoL. Also, - oh, and I dedicate this chapter to Maggie – my sister's boyfriend's dog, Maggie, passed away about a month ago, so I really haven't felt up to writing (I was very close to the darling dog). But here I am now. No more excuses. I'm also finally doing the third chapter for 'Please Say Yes', so I'm happy :D.**

**To answer your kind reviews (which I SO do not deserve, but am very grateful for!):**

**DragonMaster: **Hey DragonMaster, good to see you back again, as always, LoL. They didn't display your email, silly privacy act! LoL. Mine's on show in my user profile thingy – you know what I mean…I hope…so feel free to add me! Well, I hope this chapter meets with your approval.

**LiefxJasmine:** Thank-you! Glad to see you're bearing with me, LoL!

**Elle:** OMG, thank-you so, so much! That's probably the sweetest review I've ever gotten! Aw, now I've got the whole proud-chest, proud-smile combination going. Thank-you!

**sushiball: **Why thank-you! Hehehe, don't you just LOVE suspense? LoL, it gets kinda stale when you leave people hanging for four months though, LoL. I hope this chapter satisfies at least some of your curiosities…

**And to everyone else, sorry, I'm in a little bit of a rush, but you all know who you are! I hope I've answered all questions/reviews that need answering. However, if I accidentally over-looked your question/review – sorry! - or if you have one you'd like me to answer, don't hesitate to review, and next chapter I'll get around to answering it!**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 13: Wake Up**

"Lief…Lief, wake up…"

Lief's heavy eyelids slowly crawled open, and a blurry figure loomed over him. For a moment, his heart raced. "Jasmine?"

His eyes focused as he rushed to sit up.

"No, Lief. It's Marilyn. Do you not remember what happened?"

"Marilyn?" Lief was now fully conscious and aware of his surroundings. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"I, I'm not sure, Lief. I had just left the room, then, a few moments later I heard you screaming. It was terrible, Lief. Then stuff that could curdle blood."

_Blood curdling scream?_ something awakened in the edge of Lief's memory…_Jasmine!_

"Jasmine!" He cried out loud. "Marilyn, it's Jasmine. She's in some kind of trouble! I heard her – the Shadow Lord! He's torturing them, Marilyn, and it's not all he has in mind!"

"Lief, calm down. You knew something like this was going to happen; you can't lose your head about it! Just take a few deep breaths – that's it – and now tell me, what on Earth happened?"

"It was the Shadow Lord," Lief mumbled, glancing to the floor. "He wants something – I'm not sure what. But he wants Filli and Kree. All part of his plan, I suppose. I think he believes he knows how to harness the power of the Belt for himself. He's trying to get me away from it, get me to go to Barda and Jasmine. He keeps -" Lief growled with frustration, and punched the pillow. "He keeps trying to interrupt my thoughts, and he's succeeding. He's found a new means of entering my mind. I, I don't know what to do, there's only one plan I've got."

"What's that?" Marilyn had been the perfect audience throughout his speech, gasping and covering her mouth in the right spots, while always keeping her eyes trained on his.

"My sword – it's always felt as though there's some strange kind of magic behind it. What if it is the thing to destroy the Shadow Lord?"

"Do you _really_ think that possible, Lief?"

"Why not? It was made by the King, for his son – for his son's protection, more specifically – in the forge of the great Adin. Plus – it's the only plan I've got."

"I'm not going to pretend to have advice or any action plans," Marilyn began slowly. "Just as long as _you_ know what you are doing, Lief. All I can do is wish you luck, and pray for your safe return."

"You can do so, if you please," Lief replied with melancholy. "But I'm afraid the second part of your plan will be quite fruitless. As for the luck – we're going to need all the luck in Deltora and beyond to stand even the slightest of chances."

Marilyn did not pretend to try to talk 'sense' into Lief this time. She just nodded sadly. "You get some sleep. I'll wake both you and Doom at the first light tomorrow. Ranesh will be back by then. I'm sure he is dying to see you."

* * *

"Doom!" Marilyn called in an overly-cheery voice the next morning. "Wake your lazy bones up and get out of bed!"

"Not so loud, you accursed woman! It is too early in the morning." Doom emerged from Marilyn's late father's room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Well, I'm trying to make breakfast here, do you think you could go and wake Lief, please?"

"What? You think your greeting didn't already wake him?"

"Just do it!" Marilyn laughed exasperatedly.

Marilyn began to cut the warm bread she had just made for breakfast. As she turned to get some plates from her pantry, she heard someone thudding down the stairs.

"Foolish boy!" It was Doom. "He's up and left – what does he think he's playing at?"

"Pardon?" Marilyn looked around the door into Doom's room to find the man pulling on his boots.

"Lief – he's gone. Must have left when we were all asleep. What's he trying to do?"

"Oh, dear," Marilyn sat down and cupped her hand to her cheek. "Doom, do not jump down my throat, but I think it's best if you either stay here, or return to Del."

"What?" Doom's voice rang coldly through the crisp morning air; he froze.

Marilyn sighed. "You know Lief even better than I do. That being so, you'd know that when he sets his mind on something, there's no stopping him. He doesn't want you in harm's way, Doom. There's nothing you could do to help him in the Shadowlands, and there's no way he'd want you back near that horror."

"But my daughter –" Doom realised he was shouting, and lowered his voice. "It is _my_ daughter out there, not his, and if he thinks I am just going to sit around –"

"Jasmine may very well be your daughter, but she and Barda are Lief's dearest friends – his companions to restore the Belt, free the slaves, and destroy the sisters. He is the only one who can help them now; there was nothing you could do."

"I know, but at least if I went with him, I'd feel as though I was doing something. Staying here, I just feel…useless."

"I know the feeling, Doom. But there's nothing we can do now except – pray."

* * *

_Forgive me, Doom_, Lief thought as he set out on Honey. The night was dark, but it was perfectly clear. The moon and the stars were bright, and lit up his way a little. In the distance, he could make out the silhouette of the Bone Point's Lighthouse. The light was once again shining brightly throughout the whole night, with Red Han back in command, and the haunting spirits long since gone.

Lief still remembered, as though it were only yesterday, the time when he had jumped into the sea, from Prin's pouch, along with Barda, from Ailsa's, and been picked up by the _Lady Luck_. He wondered what had ever happened to Jack – had he simply drowned? Or was his spirit forever trapped in the realm of the haunted and damned? Lief shuddered, and turned his thoughts to something else – Barda and Jasmine. These thoughts, too, were more than he could handle, and he cried out in frustration. Was there no safe refuge? What had he done in the past, when times were bad? He'd thought about a better future, that was what. Lief found himself returning to his fondest castle in the air – one that involved him, a little child and…Jasmine. Oh, Jasmine, what are they doing to you? Lief shook himself, turned his thoughts away from the trouble, and returned to the safe sanction of imagining life with Jasmine by his side.

**Well, there you are. Another short chapter. Oh well, until I actually work out where I'm going with this, that's all they're going to be. LoL. At least it's done and up here now. Yay! LoL. As always, you know I love your reviews, and I'll try extra, extra hard to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Thanks for bearing with me guys!**

**:D Susie :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Fate and Adin

**Disclaimer: The usual – Deltora Quest and all related commodities/indicis do not belong to me, nor the rather, they belong to Emily Rodda, Scholastic, et cetera.**

**WARNING: Spoiler – possibly massive spoiler – for _Tales of Deltora_.**

**My, this story is rather old, ain't it? I began it over a year ago, and am only now up to it's 14th chapter. We'd be wanting heads if it took so long to complete a real Deltora Quest book. But I am getting there, and am quite determined to finish this fan fiction by the middle of 2006 – fingers crossed.**

**In case you had not noticed, or were confused, I got tired of the penname, 'angel-kitten-teddy', I found it pointless and immature, LoL. Hence, I have changed it to 'Sophie Pendragon', in tribute to Diana Wynne Jones' novel, _Howl's Moving Castle_. I was torn between Sophie Jenkins, and Sophie Pendragon, but decided upon Pendragon because, like Howl, I much preferred the latter as it was more...magical; mysterious; poetic.**

**On to the reviews! (**p.s. if this section doesn't appear in the next chapter, you'll know I've been told off by FFNet, and I'll have to start replying to reviews via email, as apparently that is the protocol – first I've heard about it. But that seems a bit pointless – if you take the time to review, the least you can expect is to see your name appear in the story, it's one of the few ways the writers can thank-you properly for reading their stories. If we can't do that, then what is your reward? A tacky little email. So, if this slips past undetected, be assured of it's remaining in future chapters

**Shealtiel: **G'day Merewen! I'm apologise for the shortness of recent chapters – anyone who has read _Sapphires and Diamonds_ (in the Blue Heelers section) will think it most uncharacteristic of me (for those of you wondering, I would more often than not write a 20-25 page chapter with that story) – but I endeavour to start heading back towards longer chapters, until I reach the ridiculously long lengths and have people complaining.  
**guardian of atlantis: **Yes, my first few chapters _were_ utterly obvious, and I apologise for their extreme pointlessness and cliché. I'm glad your opinion improved as you read on, and I shall indeed have a look at your story.  
**Obsidian Crystal: **Thank-you for bearing with me, and your continual reviewing, I'm so glad you like my story, and thanks so much for the reviews. In fact – since you've been such a greater supporter (as you said you had been continually checking to see if my story was updated) this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I PROMISE that I will get the next part out quicker, no excuses anymore as school is finished. Have a great summer holiday too – unless you come from somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere, in which case – Happy New Year!**  
Elven Tresses: **Thank-you so much! You won't believe how proud I felt when you said that my stories were some of your favourites! Post-therapy? Hmm, I like the sound of that...yes, I have heard of the new _Tales of Deltora_ book – and I got it for Christmas. In fact, I have been anticipating its release since sometime during the third series – I think it was in _Dragon's Nest _when Emily wrote of Joseph writing a new book. Knowing that last book that 'Joseph' wrote was released here, I have ever since been waiting for the release of _Tales of Deltora_. I hope Santa _did_ bring it to you. I've already promised to dedicate this chapter to Obsidian Crystal, but the next one will be for you.

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 14: Fate and Adin**

Few days had passed since Lief had set out from Tora, and now, the sun was high in the sky. Lief glanced ahead of him – Dread Mountain was looming ever closer, and beyond that, the constant cloud over the Shadowlands marred the sky. Though Lief's dearest wish at present was simply to rescue his companions, he knew that it would not be advisable without at least seeking the advice of the Dread Gnomes. As he neared the mountain, he began to see black flying dots in the sky; Kin. Smiling a slight smile, he urged Snowbelle faster.

When he eventually arrived at the base of the mountain, Lief heard a joyous screech, felt the rush of wind as a Kin descended next to him. "Lief!" It was Prin. "Lief, what are you doing here? We did not expect for you to visit so soon. Oh, there is so much to talk of! Why Lief, you look so pale – are you not well?"

"No, I am in perfect health, Prin," Lief offered her another weak smile. "Just very...preoccupied with my thoughts. May I see Gla-Thon?"

"Of course; I will take you to her," Prin looked concernedly at Lief. "But you are alone, where Jasmine and Barda?"

Lief followed Prin's slow pace. "That is precisely why I am here," Lief said, sighing. Feeling Prin's gaze on him, he continued. "I will explain when I may also talk to Gla-Thon – I have no desire to talk of it more than is absolutely necessary."

Walking faster now that she was nervous, Prin had soon taken Lief to Gla-Thon's quarters, and hovered about fretfully until the Gnome leader came to receive them.

"Lief!" Gla-Thon was surprised. "I did not know you were to be gracing our dim halls, otherwise I would have had a feast prepared." If she was surprised to find Lief on his own, Gla-Thon did not say so. "Come in, come in. Can I get you a drink? Something to eat perhaps?"

Lief had not realised how hungry he was until the offer was made, and immediately heard his stomach rumble.

"I shall take that for a yes?" Gla-Thon's face crinkled with mirth, and she beckoned a Gnome-servant who was standing just a little in the room. "Na-Lak," she called. "Go to the kitchens and see if you can scrape together a decent meal for our king."

_...our king..._The words scraped against Lief's eardrums. Yes, he was the king of Deltora, but it was not often that friends pointed it out. He had preferred things much better when he was just Lief of the Forge – not king, not a title of any importance – just Lief. When he had been treated like an equal, rather than a superior. Now, he was forever to feel like a stranger amongst his friends. They would never be as open or as blunt around him as they had in years gone past. They always had their guard up, and treated him as though he were some delicate object on the verge of shattering. He realised how much he valued his closest friends: Barda, Jasmine, Prin, Gla-Thon, Lindal, Marilen, Manus, Doom, Ranesh, Tom, Ava, Zeann and Fardeep. Though he did not see some of them all that often, it was all of them who he loved dearly, those who would still get angry at him, reprimand him, joke with him and laugh at him – all those who kept him from becoming as disconnected with the world as the kings of past. It was only then that Lief realised that Gla-Thon was speaking.

"I said," she was saying. "Did you hear a single thing I said?"

"I am sorry," Lief said. "My thoughts must have wandered. Pray, begin again."

"I was merely enquiring as to the state of things in Del. Our crops are more fruitful than they have been in such a long time – I suppose, ever since the Four Sisters were planted. The fish are flowing thick in the streams – I suppose the Kin see no great improvement – their boolong bark is as healthy as ever, lucky souls." Gla-Thon was again smiling warmly.

"Things in Del have started to pick up – the citizens are replanting the orchards, so we hope to have fruit of our own soon, but in the mean-time we thank-you for your kind contributions," Gla-Thon bowed her head, and Lief continued. "Wheat is growing strongly, and fishermen are venturing down the cliffs to the coast."

Na-Lak re-entered the room, and Lief looked longingly at the food on the tray she was carrying. He smiled as he saw the reapings of the recent surplus of food. Hot fish, fresh apples and soft bread were sitting on the plate, and a drink of Queen Bee's Apple Cider accompanied it. Lief gratefully consumed the food and drink, before turning back to Gla-Thon.

"You must be wondering why I am here," Lief began.

"The thought crossed my mind," Gla-Thon smiled amusedly.

"I am afraid it is bad news," Lief sighed, unable to meet the Dread Gnome's eyes. "The Shadow Lord has again found a way to extend his reach into Deltora. He has been entering my thoughts, and also doing much worse – Grey Guards have killed a servant at the Palace, and abducted Barda and Jasmine."

"Indeed?" Gla-Thon's face was grave, her tone low and solemn. "That is the most awful news. What are you plans of action?"

Lief almost smiled – in true Dread Gnome fashion, Gla-Thon had jumped straight to the war strategy.

"I really do not know. I have not thought too much about it, but I plan to enter the Shadowlands, destroy the Shadow Lord, and rescue my friends."

"That is a bleak strategy," Gla-Thon frowned. "You know it is far too simplistic to work."

"Well, that is just a summary."

Prin snorted amusedly, and Gla-Thon raised an eyebrow with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Come, now," the head-Gnome began. "Do tell me everything."

Lief did; he explained about the voice, about Jade and the horses, about the disappearance of his friends, his plan and his thoughts on the sword.

"Do you think it could work?" Prin squeaked. Quite petrified with Lief's account of the girl and the horses, she had retreated to the corner and was curled up in the boulder-like position that was renowned as the protective reaction of the Kin.

"Before his death," Lief began. "Joseph wrote a book, _Tales of Deltora_. In it is a summarised version of the tale of Adin. Adin was an archer, but he made a fine sword, and learned to wield it truly from the Jalis. The sword was mentioned a few times throughout the story, and I do not believe such emphasis would have been put on it for no reason. My sword, too, is the greatest sword created by a Blacksmith, destined to be King; or, in my father's case, who _had _been King. Ever since I first set out to find the gems to restore the Belt of Deltora, I have felt Fate guiding me, just as it did Adin.

"I feel that," Lief continued. "All along, all these events have been foreseen, and all are, somehow, for the benefit of the land." His face was shadowed by a mix of grief and sorrow. "But I fail to see why Fate has decreed it that it is _my_ friends who are to suffer! Already we have been forced through so much – Barda, a palace guard, had his mother killed, comrades slaughtered, and lived for years as a lowly beggar. Jasmine was forced to grow up in the dreadful Forests of Silence, had her parents taken from her when she was only seven years old, and was left to fend for herself through years of terror and danger. I grew up in Del when the Shadow Lord had taken up residency, when his Grey Guards ruled the streets, and all was terror and fear. Then we faced the perils thrown before us when we recovered the gems and restored the Belt. But, lo and behold, that was not all! We faced perils to get into the Shadowlands themselves, to free the prisoners. _Then_ we realised the land was dying, so we had to defeat the Four Sisters. Now, as the Shadow Lord does not seem satisfied enough with having thoroughly ruined our lives, he has abducted Jasmine and Barda. How, though? How did he get back into the land?"

Overcome with grief and frustration, Lief felt tears stinging his eyes, and it was not long before they were a steady flow.

Prin looked uncomfortable, and glanced nervously at Gla-Thon. The latter looked greatly sorrowed and felt pity for the still young King.

After a few moments, the Dread Gnome spoke up. "Fate is rarely a fair occurrence, but it is wise. Fate leaves the task which must be done only to the most capable; only to those it believes fully able to accomplish these things. It is not fair to you, Lief, to put yourself and your friends in such danger, but it is a blessing to the land, for they could trust no one else as much as they trust you, Barda and Jasmine. Would you like the current Fate of the land left to anyone else?"

"Yes!" Lief almost shouted his hurried reply. Then he stopped, sighed and buried his head in his arms. "No," came his muffled reply.

"You are destined to do this, then, Lief," Gla-Thon gently patted him on the arm. "And if that is so, then there must be a reasonable chance of you succeeding. What does your heart tell you?"

"My heart is too pained to be of any reliable help in this decision," Lief murmured. "I know only that my heart will not let me leave Jasmine and Barda in the power of the Shadow Lord."

"Then that should be reason enough," Gla-Thon said. "But for now, rest; build up your strength – you are going to need every little bit of help where you are heading." Gla-Thon owed he head, her mouth was turned down in the corners. "But I must insist you allow me to come with you."

"Gla-Thon, I could not do that!" Lief exclaimed. "Your place is with your people, you must stay here with them."

"Lief, I am not ignorant; I too, know of the story of Adin. When first the Shadow Lord was over-thrown, Adin did not do it by himself. He had help from all the tribes. To defeat the Shadow Lord, do you not think similar measure must be taken?"

"But we cannot raise an army!" Lief cried. "To do so would mean sure failure in the Shadow Lands!"

"I talk not of the army, only what we did, not that long ago. Seven souls – one from each tribe – who are true descendants from those who helped Adin in the time of the Shadow Lord's first attempt on Deltora, are all that we need. You are a direct descendent of Adin; I, a direct descendent of Az-Zure. If I am not mistaken, Gers is Greel's heir, is he not?"

"Indeed he is – the Talisman that was passed down the generations to Glock, Gers' brother, was once in the possession of Greel."

"But who else is there?" Gla-Thon asked. "Who is to represent the Ralads? We could use any number of them, as many were unspeakably helpful to Adin. I think, however, it would be best to ask Manus – his service to you in without boundaries, and he is loyal to the end. What of the Plains people?"

"There was no stand-out helper there in the time of Adin, but, perhaps, it would be the only sensible course of action to ask Tira. She may be unwilling to return to the Shadowlands, but I am sure she will want to help the cause. And of the Mere – it would be Fardeep, would it not?"

"Though I do agree on your choice of Fardeep, as I am sure he is willing, and cannot say the same for this Tira. If the stories are true, I do not think her at all able to return. It would be a far wiser course of action to go with Steven – his brains, his strength and his brother will greatly help us there. And I think it is destined for him to come, for, if you will remember, the Place of Spirits is where his Mother's farm is now. The children of the bees are there still, and as it played an important role in Adin's tale, then it is only fitting Steven should come also."

"You are right," Lief agreed. "So who are we to hope for, now? I am from the Del tribe, you from the Dread Gnomes, Steven from the Plains, Fardeep from the Mere, Manis from the Ralads and Gers from the Jalis. Who shall we ask from the Torans?"

"We could ask Marilen – but she is with child, she would be next to useless. There is always Zeann. She may be beginning to get on in years, but her magic and wisdom are beyond comparison."

"Then it is settled," Lief said, breathing a breath of relief and sitting back in his chair. "Would we be able to send messages at once? Each moment wasted is another moment Jasmine and Barda live in torment."

"Lief?" Prin stepped out from the corner she had been curled up in, her voice wavering. "Going back to what the Shadow Lord said to you, was not Thaegan killed when you found the Ruby?"

"Indeed she was," Lief sighed.

"Then how come the Shadow Lord speaks of her hand in the death of Jasmine?"

"I have been wondering for quite a while on this point," Lief admitted. "And the conclusion I have come to is that, if you have realised, the Shadow Lord is occasionally so pleased with his creation, that he choses to make others in their image – Fallow, in fact, he was so proud with, that he chose to make another identical to him. He must have thus decided to bring back Thaegan –"

"But surely the Shadow Lord cannot bring her back from the dead!" Prin squeaked.

"I am certain he cannot. But he could have created a creature so like her, in appearance, beliefs and attitude, that even he could not tell the difference if he did not know better."

"Come, you must sleep," Gla-Thon hurriedly rose from her chair. She had heard much of Thaegan's evil, and was disturbed at the prospect of meeting a clone of her. "Na-Lak should, by now, have a room prepared, so we shall go and see if we can find it."

The Dread Gnome walked briskly from the room, and Lief had no choice but to follow. He briefly wondered if he would have resisted, given the chance. No, he would not have. He had not slept at all since he had left Tora, and that was a few days ago.

**There, Chapter 14 complete, now it's straight onto Chapter 15 for me. Please, please review on your way out, it would be much appreciated. All constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames or direct attacks, please.**

**I hope you enjoyed this to some extent, and again, I will try harder to get the next chapter out much sooner than this one has come.**

**:D Susie :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Seven Tribes

**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest does not belong to me. That's all we really need to put isn't it? I'm surprised at how many long-winded ones I find – though I am of course a serial offender, LoL.**

**Apologies as, once again, I have changed my penname. It is now, however, staying, regardless of how bored I get with it. Henceforth I am known as Jasmine of the Forest.**

**Reviewers:**

**Obsidian Crystal:** Glad to see someone so excited over my story! LoL, sorry it took so long to update, but you were right on my back about that, LoL. Thank-you so much for editing, and making a few really excellent suggestions – as you know, one is in this chapter, another, darker (LoL) one of your suggestions is coming up over the next few chapters, starting in the next one. Just thanking you again for all your help. Without your constant 'subtle hints', usually outright questions, LoL, no one would have this chapter for a fair while, LoL.  
**BartmanX:** Thank-you for taking the time to review, sorry it's taken me so long!  
**RedCandy:** Go the Aussies! Thanks. How much did we rock in the Commonwealth Games? LoL.  
**Elven Tresses: **Never fear, there will be Lief/Jasmine interaction, probably sooner than most are expecting, but I can't promise anyone will be happy. In fact, I doubt anyone will like it, but that's all I'm saying for now :P. Wow. You said something I did was brilliant. Really proud now :D. Aw, and then you said it was your favourite! Now I feel REALLY special, LoL! Finally, here's the next chapter, hope it's to your liking!  
**Anonymous: **She was. I hope you read on and understood. Sorry, I know your namewas four question marks, not Anonymous, but the silly thing won't let me just put that, not even one! (as it's at the start of a sentence, I dunno)  
**liefxjasmine: **Thanks so much for keeping with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**requim17: **Thanks so much! I think Filli and Kree deserve a bigger role, they are too often neglected. LoL, thanks for pointing out the mistake, I forgot I killed Honey off. Now I'm regretting it, because mistakes like that are bound to happen. Will see to fixing it up soon ;-)  
**cool-people-suck:** Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter for you!

**This chapter is dedicated to Elven Tresses – sorry for all the name changes :P**

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 15: Seven Tribes**

Lief was startled awake by something jumping on his bed. His eyes shot open and he bolted into a sitting position.

"Manus!" He exclaimed joyfully.

The Ralad cocked his head on his side and looked at Lief quizzically. Lief blinked a few times, his vision became less foggy, and he realised this was not Manus. This Ralad was so small they must have been quite young.

"Drall!" Lief looked towards the door and saw Manus standing in the doorway. "Get off King Lief's bed!"

The young Ralad blushed and slide down.

"I am sorry Lief," Manus smiled wearily. "A small group of my people decided to come along, having never seen the Dread Gnomes or Kin before. In fact, we were already half-way here when we intercepted the messenger Gla-Thon dispatched for us. When we heard you were here, the young ones were eager to meet you. I told them to wait until you were ready to receive them, but apparently Drall thought whatever time suited him would suit you, also." Manus glared at the young Ralad, who ducked his head and took one step further away. "Apologise to King Lief, Drall."

"I am sorry," Drall said, in a voice so high-pitched Lief was taken aback. "I did not mean to wake his Majesty, but was too excited too wait."

Lief smiled down at the youth and replied, "That is quite alright. It is high-time I was getting up, anyway."

* * *

When Lief was dressed in clean clothes, he made his way to the high-roofed dining hall where Na-Lak had informed him breakfast was to be held. By now, the Dread Gnomes were not merely joined by the Ralad travellers, but also by Fardeep, Zeann, a few other Torans, Zerry, Steven and, presumably, Nevets – for wherever Steven went, his brother went also. 

Upon Lief's entering the room, every head in the place turned toward him. Everyone grinned broadly at him, and his friends cheered loud greetings.

Lief smiled appreciatively at them, and took the vacant seat next to Zeann.

"Lief, you are looking so much older," the Toran elder remarked concernedly. "Your face is creased with lines – your eyes do not stand out so much, now."

"Why, thank you," Lief replied, almost scathingly.

"Do not fear, you will soon be looking your youthful self again. You just need sleep, you look so tired."

"I do not think it is sleep I need," Lief remarked ruefully.

"It is Jasmine, is it not?" Zeann whispered.

"Indeed it is not," came Lief's hasty reply. He had not meant to imply Jasmine, but realised it was true, in part. "I need to see my land free of the terror of the Shadow Lord."

Zeann turned back to her meal. Just before she put a spoon of porridge in her mouth, she said, "Indeed. But you miss your friends sorely, that is plain for anybody to see."

"Would you not also?" Lief snapped, then immediately felt remorse. "I am sorry. I do miss Barda and Jasmine greatly. They complete me – without them, I am nothing. I fear greatly for them. What little sleep I did get last night was haunted with their tormented cries, with their suffering." Lief felt tears sting his eyes and bowed his head.

"It is only to be expected, Lief. We leaders have to look out for our people as a whole. Sometimes we lose one or two lives along the way, but we must deal with that. Just because we are leaders, we are not exempt from the sufferings and grief of the people."

"I am not going to console myself to the loss of Barda and Jasmine!" Lief jumped to his feet. "I am going into the Shadowlands, and when I leave, they will be leaving with me!" Lief glared at Zeann. "Alive!" He added, in a frustrated whisper.

He stalked back to the entrance. "Excuse me," Lief bowed to Gla-Thon. "I am not hungry. I am returning to my bedchamber."

As Lief left, Manus and Zeann exchanged sad glances.

"Despair?" enquired the Ralad.

"And die," the Toran bowed her head.

* * *

Lief paced the room that had been given to him for the duration of his stay. Zeann had been right. Death was something that was unavoidable, and he could not save everyone. Barda and Jasmine had no more, nor less, right than anyone else to live. That did not, however, mean he had to give them up for lost. Barda had never given up on Lief, when he had to watch over him in the streets of Del when the latter was a youngster; neither did Barda when he had protected Lief through all three of their quests together. Jasmine had, many times, put her own life at risk to save her two companions, dating back to before they had been friends. Lief was not about to neglect those acts of friendship, and he was not going to let them go unrequited. 

More than anything else, however, Lief sorely missed Jasmine. Trouble with the Shadow Lord aside, Lief could not bear to be long without her close by. So strong was his love for her, that most days she was the first thing on his mind in the morning, and his last thought before going to sleep. More often than not, the majority of his day's thoughts would be occupied by her.

_If only I had told her_, Lief thought miserably. _If only I had scraped up the courage to tell her. Maybe even now we would all be at the palace, safe, and happy. But I cannot pretend to hold any real hopes that things would have been vastly different. The Shadow Lord will still have taken them. At least now it will hurt ever-so-less, as I am able to toy with the idea I mean nothing to her._

Not happy with this thought, Lief quickly changed tact. _Of course, there **is **always a chance that she does._

Deciding he needed more sleep, lest he lash out in anger again, Lief retired to his bed. Last night, before he fell asleep, he had dwelled on what terrible things could be happening to Barda and Jasmine. Tonight, he was going to focus on happier times, on his most joyful memories with his two friends.

* * *

As Lief was settling into a peaceful sleep, the hint of a contented smile etched on his lips, the travellers who had already arrived were in a meeting in one of the former breeding caves. 

As Gla-Thon finished relating all Lief had told her, Gers, the last of the group to have arrived, spoke up.

"So, the plan is...we distract the Shadow Lord, while Lief stabs him with the sword?" Gers raised an eyebrow.

"You know that is not it!" hissed Zeann, angered by such blatant rudeness aimed at the King. "And you know Lief would want a fair fight with the Shadow Lord. I do not think our young King could bring himself to kill even the Shadow Lord in cold blood. Besides, he has his own score to settle. It is his fight. All we can do is be there for him. Help him out where we can, but ultimately – this is a fight between two men."

"Two men?" scoffed Steven. "How can you call the Shadow Lord a man? He is a hideously evil, conniving, poor excuse of a–"

"So what exactly are we to do?" Fardeep determinedly drowned him out.

"We cannot know that yet. We will wait until Lief is fit to speak with us–"

"When he gets off his high, indignant horse, you mean?" Gers growled.

Ignoring him, Gla-Thon continued, "And then he can tell us _exactly_ what is going through his mind." A Dread Gnome approached Gla-Thon and whispered something in her ear. Then they bowed and retreated. "Ka-Mar has just informed me that King Lief is asleep. This time it appears to be one that will do him some good. Let us all take a break. My people will show you to your lodgings, where I advise you all follow Lief's example and sleep."

**I'm in tears. No, nothing bad happened, but I really wanted Jasmine and Lief to be in the same place, I need more romance in this thing! Orignally, there was even less than that, but Obisidian Crystal, my faithful editor of this chapter, made me add in more, LoL.You just wait, if Jasmine and Lief ever meet up again – MAJORLY romantic stuff happening! Well, probably not, but it will be cringe-worthily sappy! That I can promise.**

**Well, I've already started on the next chapter – based on Jasmine and Barda – so it should be up in a week or two. As always, reviews are very much appreciated, so if you have the time, please review! I always feel so excited and happy when I get them! Until then, cheerio!**

**:D Susie :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Together

**Disclaimer: **Deltora Quest does not belong to me. That's all we really need to put isn't it? I'm surprised at how many long-winded ones I find – though I am of course a serial offender of exactly that, LoL.

**Thanks to all those of you who reviewed – I've finally broken to 100 mark! Yay! Your support has been wonderful. And to those of you who have offered constructive criticism, thank-you so much.**

**Aryu Hakurei: **Trust me when I say your criticism is greatly appreciated. This was my first ever Fanfiction, and I had a fair bit of trouble getting the characters IC at the start. It is incredibly hard to work with someone else's figments. The characterisation has slightly improved as the story went on, but because I started off so badly, it is near impossible to get them right now. I am still always learning with getting characters right – you can never perfect it – but I have started another story, 'The Four Talismans', for the simple reason that the OOCness of 'Days of Darkness' was really riling me up. I am still attempting to salvage this story, but don't expect any miracles, LoL. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 16: Together**

Jasmine opened her eyes; she was once again in the windowless cell. For a few moments, she could not remember why she was there, then it all came flooding back.

"Jade," she murmured out loud, then bit her lip. She could not believe it. It was terrible enough that they had killed her, but that they had tortured her in such a way...

Jasmine did not cry. Her grief was too great to cry. More than anything, at that point in time, she wanted her friends with her, to help her. Barda to be the rock of calm and strength. Lief to hold and comfort her.

Determined to put thoughts of her friends safely behind her, Jasmine resumed her earlier activity of trying to find a way to escape. She knew it would amount to nothing, but at least it kept her busy. Nails raking against the walls, she once more tried to find any hidden opening.

* * *

Barda sat still as a statue in his cell. He sighed in frustration, feeling weak and helpless. His ears perked up as he heard a desperate scratching beside his head. It sounded as though there were some frantic mouse in the wall.

He turned to look at the wall, and noticed it had a faint green tinge to it, as though it were rotten with mildew. Hope sparked in his heart, and he began to claw at the wall. Unfortunately, his nails were stubs, and not much help. In frustration he stood, kicked the wall, and turned away. It had been a useless thought, any way.

He turned back to face the wall when he heard a sound like sand trickling onto the floor. The wall where his boot had made contact was starting to crumble away! He kicked again and again in the same place, the dent in the wall growing as the crumbly bits of earth rained onto the floor. When the hole was about as deep as his fist, Barda sank to his knees, and began scrabbling at the hole with his fingers once more. Though his nails were short, his fingers managed to get hold of many clumps of dirt, and pull them out. As he got deeper and deeper into the wall, he realised he could hear many more sounds coming from the opposite side. The occasional curse now accompanied the scratching. Barely daring to breathe, Barda called out in a booming voice, "Jasmine?"

He held his breath as he heard the scratching subsided. There was a dreadful pause before, "Barda?"

Barda felt his heart leap with joy. Jasmine was alive! And soon they should be seeing each other, surely.

"Yes, Jasmine," he called, laughing. "It is Barda. Hurry up and help me finish the wall off!"

"Typical," he heard Jasmine call back. "I discover the weak wall, and you are already acting as though you were the one who found it!"

Barda laughed, and resumed his attack on the wall. He heard Jasmine do likewise from the other side. The hole on his end was now wider, as well as deeper. It had to be so that he could fit his arms into it properly and keep digging.

After much more digging was completed on either side, Barda and Jasmine could hear each other quite clearly, and no longer had to shout. They still had to raise their voices, however.

"Barda?" Jasmine called, sounding defeated. "We are stuck."

"What do you mean, 'we are stuck'?"

"The wall – the dirt only goes so far. There is granite."

Not wanting to believe her, Barda started pounding the wall from his side. Sure enough, when the last of the earth had crumbled away, a grey sheet of granite faced him. He cursed, several times.

"Jasmine," Barda began. "Step back from the wall. I am going to finish it off!"

He heard Jasmine scuffle back from the wall, knowing he meant business. Barda stood up, and flexed his leg. He kicked out at the wall with what strength he could muster. There was a dull crack. At first, Barda did not know whether it was his foot of the granite. The pain was great, but he hazarded a glimpse at the wall, anyway. A deep crack ran through the grey wall.

He heard Jasmine exclaim in joy, and knew that the crack stretched through to her side of the wall. "How thick is the wall, Jasmine?"

"I have no idea," was her response. "Just give me one moment."

Barda waited silently for her report. He did not have to wait long before, "Not very thick. A few more kicks should do it."

So Barda complied. He kicked again, and was rewarded by a grating sound, and more cracks. The wall was breaking and moving. He ignored the tremendous pain in his foot, and kicked out again. More cracks were appearing. Now, however, he could not lift his foot to kick the wall, the pain was so great.

"Jasmine, you will have to finish it off!" He sunk to the ground to take the pressure off his injured foot, and waited for Jasmine to hopefully break through.

There was a thud, and a crack. Jasmine had kicked the wall. She also exclaimed a loud curse. "Nearly there, Barda! But I think I am only good for one more shot!" She kicked again. This time there was a thud, a crack, lots of grating, and another thud. Barda glanced at the wall, where a pile of the granite had fallen.

He scrabbled over to the hole, and there, sure enough, was Jasmine. She reached her arm through the hole, and took a hold of his hand. Neither of them could speak for a moment. The silence was broken when Jasmine pointed out, "I can not fit through this hole. We will need to make it a bit wider, then I can reach you."

The two began clawing at the edges of the hole, making it as wide as they could. After a long while, Jasmine was finally able to squeeze through it. When she was through, they sat together against the opposite wall. Exhausted.

* * *

Jasmine woke up several hours later, to find Barda sprawled out on the ground beside her. At least she was no longer alone. Getting to her feet tentatively, for her foot was still aching, Jasmine went to inspect the walls around his cell. Maybe there was more decay in here.

She stopped when she heard Barda grumbling from his place on the floor. "Jasmine?" he asked groggily.

She hushed his, and went to sit by him. "It is okay Barda. I am just seeing if there is any way of escape. My hopes are not too high, though."

"You will need me to look, then," Barda slowly got to his feet, wincing. "We are underground, so we will need to dig a tunnel up. And you are far too short to see anywhere near the ceiling."

Jasmine laughed, but let Barda have his way. The head of the guards made his way to the wall opposite the heavy door, and began carefully inspecting the dirt.

"Barda," Jasmine began carefully. She was curious. "How did you get here?"

"I was abducted," Barda said simply. "But we will talk more on that later. Right now, I need to concentrate on finding a way out."

Jasmine bit her lip, and sunk to the floor. "We are foolish if we hope to find a way out, Barda."

"Nonsense," was Barda's gruff reply. "Remember the stones at each of the hiding places near the sisters? _'Despair and Die'_. It was the only thing the Shadow Lord has said in his entire life that is worth listening to. We will not despair, Jasmine, as we know how that will end up. No, we must find a way out of here, for our sakes as well as everyone else's. You know as well as I do that Lief will try to do something foolish."

"I know," Jasmine sighed. However, she could feel a small fire in the pit of her belly stirring after Barda's words. He was not going to give up, and neither was she.

"Besides, we have something the Shadow Lord was not counting on," Barda pointed out.

"And what would that be?" Jasmine asked dully.

"Each other," Barda said simply. They looked at each other with warmth. "And you know that the enemy is asking for trouble when he tries to face the force of Jasmine and Barda together."

Jasmine smiled warmly at Barda, and went to stand beside him. "Here," she said, feigning impatience. "Let me have a look. You would not know mildew if it were staring you in the face."

They exchanged amused glances, and turned to look at the wall. They froze.

**There it is! Finally, another chapter under my belt. Yay! I'm not going to put a time frame on the next chapter, because you know as well as I do that I can't keep to deadlines. I'm going to wrap this story up a fair bit sooner than was the original plan, as I want to ensure I actually _do_ get it finished for you! I still have about another five chapters to go, though. Originally, this story was meant to have close on thirty chapters, but I'm glad it won't. That is simply too long. As soon as I have finished D.o.D., I will work on '_The Four Talismans_', how does that sound?**

**You know the drill – please review on your way out! By the way, would anyone be able to tell me what AU stands for in the Fanfiction sense? It's really beginning to bug me that I don't know, LoL.**

**Susie**


	17. Chapter 17: Breathe

**Disclaimer: **Deltora Quest does not belong to me. That's all we really need to put isn't it? I'm surprised at how many long-winded ones I find – though I am of course a serial offender of exactly that, LoL.

**Thanks to all those of you who reviewed and especially to those who told me what 'AU' stood for – it all makes sense now! LoL. Here's the next chapter (obviously) so enjoy!**

**In truth, this only got done as a break from Exam study. However, after exams are over, I am hoping there will be an influx of chapters for this miserable little story :-D**

**Also, further announcements: The forum is now being moderated again! Yippee! I have gotten off my lazy but and started cleaning it up again! Woot! Everyone who wants to discuss anything DQ related, or read the thoughts of others, or just come along for a nice chat over a hot cup of coffee (provided you supply the coffee yourself) follow the link to the forum in the top right hand corner of the page that lists all the DQ stories. You know the one. You were on it before clicking on this link and entering into the realm of my story.**

**I can forgive you for having forgotten the story thus far (for I have, also :$) but never fear, for, a lá Emily Rodda, I am introducing a new feature:**

_**The Story so far:**_

_Keeping in mind the fact that I was the tender age of 14 when I began writing this, the story started off with Lief being very moody, very OOCishly snapping at Jasmine, and then having her run away. He then cracked it at Barda, for no good reason. Lief then hears the Shadow Lord speaking in his mind – yes, Lief is insane, he hears voices. Anyways, this voice says some really mean things, and Lief goes all weird, running around with his eyes closed, hands clamped over his ears, and bouncing off the walls. Turns out if he lets the voice win, he becomes temporarily possessed by the big SL himself. This conveniently accounts for Lief's uncharacteristic determination to have PMS and drive away his friends. Lief wins this round, and his mind is his own._

_It become clear that Jasmine has escaped to the big bad woods – but wait, should not someone warn her of the big bad wolf? Little Red – er, I mean, Jasmine, is then taken in by Feli – and yes, his name IS an anagram of 'Lief', which is an anagram of 'Life' – who turns out to have killed Ebony, poor dear. Jasmine escapes from his clutches only to run into a scary creature with massive claws, who slashed her back. Rather annoying, wasn't he? Suffering from the obvious blood loss and presumable dehydration, Jasmine passes out. Of course, Lief and Barda are not far behind – her trail, not following in her example of passing out. Barda goes to find Ebony – I think. Can't really remember. Anyways, he nicks off leaving Lief to look after Jasmine. They are then attacked by a big wolf – you thought I was kidding before, didn't you? Lief kills the wolf and realises that an old injury that never actually occurred in the books but I said occurred because this was written before the last book came out will forever make him not the fighter he once though he was but never actually was even though this sentence makes no sense and STILL it goes on without any punctuation._

_Stuff happens. Jasmine cries (I know, I know! Sorry! I was young and foolish!) Lief gets emo, Barda does some stuff, I guess. Lief and Jasmine have a tender, awkward moment. It ends abruptly. Jasmine gets kidnapped. As does Barda. The Grey Guards have been replaced by Grey Soldiers which are stronger, better, faster, baby – and some of which are female, because the male soldiers were getting rather lonely. Doom goes gloom and Sharn flitters around the edges. A character I invented which nobody knows and nobody cares about was killed before she even made an appearance, as did the horses, and it was all quite gruesome. And where is poor Dain in all this? Poor kid, forever being overlooked. What's that? He's dead? Was an Ol, you say? Whoops._

_Anyways, Jasmine and Barda are prisoners of the Shadow Lord, and he has all these evil plans for them, and Lief decides on a whim that SURELY his sword must be the answer to destroying the Shadow Lord, and I quote: "Once and for all", because that's not out of the blue AT ALL. Anyways, so he and his band of merry men, accompanied by the lovely Gla-Thon and Zeann, who make cameo appearances, all decide that this makes sense, and they should all go and kill the Shadow Lord. Rescuing B-Dog and the Fabulous Jay-J along the way would come in handy, I guess._

_And that brings you up to date._

**DAYS OF DARKNESS**

**Chapter 17: Breathe**

"Mildew – happy?" Barda asked after a moment's silence.

Jasmine stared at him, still silent, confused.

"You said I would not know mildew if it were staring me in the face. Here it is, staring me in the face, and I know it. So you, _my lady_, were wrong." Barda could not resist adding in the tease.

Jasmine laughed at his dry delivery, then again because of the feeling of hope welling up inside her. "You are forever saying that the Shadow Lord's realm is a place of decay," Jasmine began, sizing up the wall. Glancing at Barda, she smiled. "It seems that is to work to our advantage."

Barda grinned, and turned his gaze back to the wall. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Jasmine confirmed, determinedly turning to face the wall.

* * *

Lief stood at the base of Dread Mountain, one of a group dressed in travellers' clothes. Manus, feeling the best disguise would be to hide his Ralad appearance, was covered with cloaks and scarves, from head to toe. Fardeep was wearing grey and brown robes, which hid his face and trailed far beyond his hands. Gers and Gla-Thon both wore travellers' cloak also, but they were not to be convinced to discard their warrior's outfits underneath. Steven, who had provided the clothes, was in his usual pedlar's apparel. The only difference to his appearance was the grim expression that had taken over his usually cheerful face.

"We are ready?" Zeann, stepping out from Steven's wagon dressed in robes of grey and yellow, asked.

Lief did not trust his voice, but looked around to see that everybody else was nodding. There was not a single one of the seven who did not look as though they were marching to certain death. The Shadowlands were not a happy prospect.

As one, the group stepped over the invisible border, into the Shadowlands. The sense of despair was damp in the air. Just as I remembered it, thought Lief. He could see the looks of hopelessness on the faces of his companions, and beckoned them over, telling them each to place their hands on the topaz. Immediately, the hopelessness was gone, replaced on each face by a determined gaze, a set jaw. All turned, as one, to face the vast expanse of grey and red before them. The Shadowlands.

"What now?" Gers grumbled.

"Last time we were here, Jasmine said the Shadow Lord's headquarters were to the west. We shall go there."

"Indeed," Fardeep murmured. "Shall we proceed? Oh, wait one moment. I dropped my cloak." Fardeep turned around, to pick up the cloak, only to find himself thrown back by the invisible barrier.

Gers cursed. "You old fool! You have probably set off the alarm! Now the Shadow Lord shall know we are here!"

"Lief?" Gla-Thon looked at Lief, concerned. His face was white, and he wore an expression of bewilderment.

"Gers," he exclaimed. "Do you not remember?"

Gers looked at Lief, confused. Then the colour drained from his face. "We have already set it off!"

"But how?" Zeann asked, distressed. "We have only just set foot into the Shadowlands!"

"And that is what did it! Quick, we must find somewhere to hide," Lief glanced quickly around for someplace that could hide them all.

"The burrow," Gers said. "It served me well enough last time, it can do some again. Come quickly!"

The others all followed Gers' stumpy run, towards a partly concealed hole in the ground. Already knowing where it was, Lief overtook Gers, and jumped down the whole, ready to help the others down. With Gers lowering them in from the top, and Lief helping at the bottom, they were all soon underground. Gers jumped in last, pulling a carcass of one of the Wild Ones over the whole to cover it as he did so. The group retreated as far into the tunnel as they could and, holding their breath, waited to hear the sound of the Grey Guards. Grey Soldiers now, Lief reminded himself. Not the slightest sound was made by any in the tunnel.

It was not long before the stomping of heavy feet could be heard overhead. A tiny hole in the roof of the tunnel allowed those inside to hear the voices above them.

"They are smarter than you thought, Nak 1," they heard a sneering voice. "I believe you're on night duty tomorrow, now."

There was some grumbling and some cursing. "These ticks are learning. But the master was right – they did come. Now there is no escape. It is merely a matter of finding them."

"I smell tick," came a third, female, voice. "It has not been long since they were here."

"Hurry up, scum," the first voice called. "The quicker we find them, the quicker we can eat. The master will not be pleased if we delay him much longer."

The pound of feet was heard once more, and then there was silence.

"What now?" Steven whispered.

"We keep on, just as before," Lief said simply. "The quicker this business is dealt with, the quicker we can return home." Regardless of the doubt he felt, Lief was determined to sound confident in front of his friends. If he doubted, then they would doubt to.

"Your turn," Barda said, slumping to the ground in exhaustion. "It cannot be much farther now."

"That is what you said two hours ago," Jasmine complained, getting to her feet.

"You can still tell the time?" Barda looked at her sceptically.

"No, but I know it was a long while. I hope it was a long while."

"I hope it was not. What if the Shadow Lord decides to come back for us before we have escaped? It would be terrible!"

"Then let us pray he does not," Jasmine said, scraping away at the soft wall. "I will go as long as I can now, Barda, and make sure it is wide enough to allow you, but I fear I will not be of much more use than that. I can barely reach the point we are at."

"You make it wide, Jasmine, and I will make it long. Soon you shall be able to fit up there, anyway."

"If only I had my dagger!" Jasmine gritted her teeth, and savagely attacked the wall once more. It could not be much further now, could it? Of course it could. Jasmine sighed.

* * *

They had been walking for several hours now, and the sun was going down. Lief knew it could not be much longer until the sun went down, and was replaced by the Shadow Lord's moon. Then the howls would start.

The air was hot and vicious. Lief, gritting his teeth against it, raised his cloak to cover his head.

"Lief," Gers called. "I wish you would not do that. The grey of the cloak matches the grey of the earth, and it is almost as though you have disappeared."

"I am sorry," Lief lowered the cloak and grinned weakly. How many times had his cloak done just that to save him, as well as Barda and Jasmine?

"Should we find someplace safe to spend the night?" Fardeep suggested.

"Define 'safe'," Gla-Thon said wryly.

"There should be another tunnel, not far from here," Gers said. "One of the ones we made on our way to the tunnel near the border."

Before too long, the companions arrived at the tunnel, covered its entrance, and organised who was taking the first shift. Lief sat in a corner of the cave, removed from the others. He was deep in thought. How were Barda and Jasmine faring? Were they still alive? What if all this was in vain – the Shadow Lord had already killed them, and was just using this as bait? Of course, the Shadow Lord _was_ using Barda and Jasmine as bait, but what if they were dead? But what if they were still alive, and suffering? Lief did not know how much longer he could cope.

Seeing Lief's obvious distress, Zeann went to take a seat by him. "Lief," she said. At a fail for what to say, she merely added, "Just breathe."

"That will not do," Lief mumbled miserably. "Breathing in this air will just make me all the more miserable."

"Then touch the topaz," Zeann instructed. "And hold my hand." She placed her hand in his, and gave it a tight squeeze. "I know what you are thinking. But remember that you are not alone. You will never be alone so long as you had friends who care for and love you. That is why we are all here."

Lief realised the truth in her words. He met her eyes and smiled.

* * *

"We shall never get out!" Jasmine cried, exasperated. "Barda, admit it! This is hopeless. For all we know, we are several metres below the surface. Foolish Lief will be here before we have a chance to escape, and then what is to become of us? Why even bother trying? Why?"

"Jasmine," Barda boomed in a deep voice. He walked over to her side. "Calm yourself! Just breathe, Jasmine."

"Breathe? In this air? Do you want me to despair even more, Barda?"

"Calm yourself, Jasmine," Barda repeated, firmly placing his hands on her arms. "What use is there in giving up? In succumbing to the despair? That is exactly what _he_ wants. We must not give up hope. There is no use just sitting around, waiting for him to come back and take us to our doom. Indeed, the only thing we _can_ do to help ourselves is try to escape, and that is what we are doing. So it is your choice, Jasmine. Sit around here, and wait until the Grey Soldiers collect us and take us to our death, along with Lief. Or we can try with all our might to escape and prevent that from happening."

"You are right, Barda," Jasmine bowed her head, ashamed. Turning her gaze back to the wall, she continued. "If only we had the topaz, to clear our minds, or the opal, to give us hope!"

"I am not sure I should ever like to touch the opal," Barda grumbled. Turning to face Jasmine, he said. "But I do not need the topaz, to clear my mind. I know what must be done. And I do not need the diamond to give me strength, for I have you, Jasmine."

"And I you, Barda," Jasmine grinned awkwardly. Grinning, she turned back to the wall and began ruthlessly pounding at the edges of the hole. "Come now, Barda. We must get back to Deltora. I rather fear the Shadowlands' air has made you weak and sentimental."

Barda laughed, but took his place next to her, attacking the hole.

**And there you have it. Done. Another chapter out of the way. If you want to make me feel loved or hated, of if you are indifferent to me, or if your name starts with either a vowel or a consonant, pretty please with a cherry on the top review my lonely story? It has feelings too, you know.**

**Save a story's feelings. Click on the Go! button and leave a review ****:-)**

**Much love and pity for having read this my darling readers,**

**Fabulous Jay-J of the Big Bad Woods**


End file.
